


🛑 I am not a kink.

by takoyaki (tamagoyaki), tamagoyaki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Heaven AU, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, This is all incredibly self-indulgent, Xianxia AU, a series of shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/takoyaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: "I need your help." Tsuna flicks his ears back with a pitiful whimper."You're being courted." Shoichi summarizes incredulously. "By the fifth demon lord of the Demon Realm, whose name we hadn't even known till now."The Fox God nods. Shoichi feels a migraine building up in the back of his head."How did things become like this?"Sawada Tsunayoshi remains convinced Reborn is after him because he's a furry.Somebody, please save him.





	1. No.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age: eight centuries, heaven official title: Fox God, begins to contemplate where in his life he has gone wrong when his two fellow gods turn expectantly to him in tandem.

“…………No.” He utters in dread.

He is _not_ about to cross-dress for the sake of a mission like this.

Fellow heaven official, title: Martial God of the Northeast, Rokudo Mukuro _giggles_ as he waves a hand at the sedan. From the ground where it has collapsed, the doll made to substitute the bride bores out at Tsuna with its blue, empty glass eyes, pretty as a nightmare. Which is, you know, really fitting if you consider the fact that _somebody_ has been kidnapping the missing brides, and _Mukuro and Hibari both want him to masquerade as a bride!_

“Come now, your Highness, Kitsune-sama, or would you prefer Kitsune-chan?” Tsuna hates every bit of that smile relishing in his terror. “Didn’t you say you would protect the common people? What’s so bad about taking one or two balls off to do it?”

Tsuna is horrified. “ _What are you saying—_ ”

Also fellow heaven official, title: Martial God of the Southwest, Hibari Kyoya – aka. just as out of his mind as Mukuro – lifts his tonfas. Grey eyes _gleam._

“Change your form.” He demands.

Which, you know, would be more devastating if not for the fact that the other martial god has totally layered an illusion over him with pink sparkles and large cute bows. This is sort of lethal in its own way.

Tsuna considers emasculating Byakuran for spreading news that he can change his gender freely.

He takes a step back from them.

“N-No way. Even if I can look like this—” Namely, a tiny baby fox. “—I have my own pride as a god—”

Hibari takes another step forward. Tsuna stands his ground, bristling as he bears barely grown fangs at them. As fellow gods of protection, must they really face off each other? He inwardly laments.

“…Herbivore.”

Just a call of that word coming from Hibari’s lips sends shudders down his fur. Tsuna readies for an attack. Hibari’s grey eyes darken.

“If you don’t change your form this instant for the mission…”

_I’ll bite you to death? I’ll tell on you to the Great Emperor?_

“…you’ll not get a year’s supply of aburaage from me.”

Fluffy brown ears perk up. Stunned, and roused, the curve of his curled-up frame, previously taut with tension, instantly relaxes to make way for excitement. In a flash, Tsuna has leapt forward by three human steps, mouth overfilling with drool. His tail wags profusely as he peers up at the human-made immortal with wide eyes shining with hope.

“Really? You’ll really reward me with aburaage if I transform? All I have to do is just transform, right?!” 

Hibari Kyoya, his new favourite immortal, indulgently ruffles through his head.

“Yes.” He states curtly.

Mukuro stifles a snorting laugh behind his smirk as he layers a pair of fox ears over Kyoya. _Here lies Upper Heavens' Kitsune God, sold for a few measely pieces of aburaage._ Really, one can’t help but wonder how the Fox God's been living for the past eight centuries, thriving in the forests like a beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • Tsuna 🦊 Hibari soft to 🦊 baby form


	2. Pact

Tsuna has made a pact with a demon. Hibari must not be a god. No one can be this level of inhumane.

First things first: Tsuna is forced to get all dolled up by himself for the two martial gods. (What the heck even is a lipstick?) They took one look at his face and made various levels of disgusted sounds, looking away. Then, he’s re-dressed by that lady goddess Hibari had summoned to their aid, being forced to get all dolled up like a human with these icky make-up and bright red wedding gown. And now, when a creepy childish voice is singing by the side of his ears –

_New bride, new bride on the red marriage sedan, hold your smile. Over the mountains, do not cry~_

– aiming to scare him into crying, because _of course_ , which bride in this world can possibly smile at that creepy babyish tone singing that song?!

Hibari flashes his tonfa at him through the flaps of the sedan.

“Herbivore. Stop smiling for a moment, and _I’ll bite you to death._ ” He hisses.

Tsuna’s smile twitches on his face, even as his eyes grow tearful with the threat.

Gods above. Great Emperor. What do you have against Tsuna to send him to this mission with these guys? How can anyone not cry with Hibari by their sides?!

Minutes later, they’re attacked. Seeing as if the guards posted by their mission patron are in danger, Hibari and Mukuro make to go ahead to ~~protect~~ bully these guys back to their village. And then again, just because the fierce ghosts don’t seem to be targeting the sedan, Hibari lurches his weapon at him warningly when Tsuna’s about to trot after them, hissing,

“You stay here. I want to finish this mission with _him_ as soon as possible.” Jerking his head to the snickering Mukuro who’s just chasing the screaming guards the other way with illusions of their most terrible nightmares.

Tsuna is stumped. =v= “In other words… You want me to be a sitting duck?”

“Hn.”

“…But what if I really get captured?”

“Kufufu… What kind of funeral services do you prefer?” Mukuro applies another layer of flowery wreaths over the blissfully ignorant Hibari just as Hibari charges after human prey.

“Deal with it yourself.”

Two martial gods herding away sorely traumatized humans, Tsuna is still exasperatedly poking his head through the flaps of his wedding sedan (never thought he’d say this) when the screams coming from the humans’ direction grow louder. Though Tsuna can’t see, not with this long veil, he can certainly empathize as he plops back in his seat.

He just wants to turn over right this moment and cry piteously into his dress-covered knees.

Both of them are more demons than demons themselves.


	3. 🦆

Since he is evidently nothing but a sitting duck, he might as well act the part.

Tsuna huddles up with his knees hugged to his chest. He counts the number of seconds with ‘quacks’ in his head in attempt to calm himself down.

He does not succeed.

Nearly a full minute later, he hears the sounds of battle outside. Screeches resound as those fierce level beasts and severe level ghosts which attacked them are slayed. Animalistic, in every way.

Tsuna shudders, seated in a wedding gown with his tails hidden and head weighed down by a ridiculous veil that’s obscuring his sight from all directions. Trembling hands wrapped taut around his knees, clattering teeth sink in over a lip that bleeds from the canines, brown eyes staring fearfully at the sedan’s flaps. Slowly, these same eyes glow orange and he begins to unfurl his nine tails from where they’ve been hidden. He _really_ doesn’t want to fight.

_BAM!_

Tsuna shrieks bloody murder when a hand slips in through the sedan’s flaps.

There’s a hand! A hand! In his sedan! Why the heck is there a hand?!

Breathe, Tsuna, breathe. Tsuna tries his hardest to catch his breath, narrowing his eyes at the black-sleeved hand that’s extending out to him.

He’s pretty sure he has some kind of insurance plan sitting around in the heavens which he’s bought from Shoichi. At the very least, nothing will go to either Hibari or Mukuro. That’s the best sort of revenge he can dish out to them.

…Still.

Tsuna peeks fearfully at the hand still there, still pale as moonlight, worthy of a million poets waxing poetry about it – from its fine shape to subtle calluses to fine-cut nails. Still. Still. Still!

Tsuna really doesn’t want to die!!!

All of a sudden, a rap begins against the side of the sedan.

_Kck. Kck. Kck. Kck-kck._

_Kck. Kck._ Tsuna finishes the beat without thinking.

He’s bewildered by this extension of good will to soothe his nerves.

Welllllll… You know. Technically, this guy right here has done more for him than either of his mission partners thus far. Hibari threatens him at every turn. Mystery Ghost-Guy is making effort to communicate with him. Mukuro asks after his funeral preferences. Mr. Anonymous has slayed all the ghosts that were prowling about outside his sedan. Actually, can it be… that this guy is a really good guy?!

Tsuna takes the hand in grasp before a lingering thought of regret comes to him.

…Maybe this is a case of what they call Stockholm Syndrome.

It’s too late though.

With a gentle tug, Tsuna’s led out of the sedan by the hand.

Like a bride. Like a date. Or a really foolish duck, rising to its feet and following its would-be slaughterer to the butcher house.


	4. Regrets

Tsuna is bombarded with regrets as they walk.

Namely, things like not changing his will to passing all his spiritual artefacts to his clique; things like ever agreeing to Hibari’s pact; and oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that he’s in a _woman_ ’s wedding gown, and he’s not a human in the slightest?!

It takes five steps for Tsuna to realize those black things he’s been seeing from his limited vision under the veil are actually the dissipating ghosts.

Another squeak later, he realizes how playful this particular ghost holding him is. He’s making sure they walk through every single difficult part of the forest, over thick roots and entering tall grasses – all to make sure Tsuna holds onto his hand with the tightest, most fearful grasp he has ever clung onto anyone in his life, whilst strong moonlit hands steady him with deceptive gentleness. Tsuna’s positively certain he’s been nabbed by a lecher.

Mukuro! Hibari! If either of you want to show up, now’s about the right time!

Some time before he’s bedded would be nice!

Speaking of which… Where is Ghost-Man leading him anyways?

Tsuna shudders when he stumbles, and ghost man catches him with a hand wrapped around the back of his waist. It unnerves him, to have the base of his concealed tails touched. He murmurs a silent “t-thank you” with a false falsetto and flushes beet red at the crack of his own voice. …There’s no way the Ghost-Man hasn’t realized he isn’t a woman. In the midst of his fear in the sedan, he had already returned to his original male form. Changing to a woman now isn’t an option.

Ghost-Man cocks his head gingerly. He lets out a chuckle, deep and rich in ways that make Tsuna flush, feeling particularly inapt. Tsuna’s never been a manly sort of man even back before he became a Fox Spirit, always sick and frail with a bit of a health problem.

Bumping into the Ghost-Man’s shoulder when he suddenly stops in his path, Tsuna lets out a mumbled query of “What are you—” slip him, before he realizes the Ghost-Man is bending down. Tsuna hastily lowers his head so his veil will hide more of his face.

There is the faint rustling of clothes before a black-sleeved hand extends a white blossom to him, pretty as the hand of the one who have plucked it.

“F…For me?” Tsuna chokes out.

There is another rumpling of the set of black robes before him, of which he can only see up to the waist level from under his veil.

“No, no, but I couldn’t—” Tsuna protests.

He is a man, okay? Don’t go about giving flowers to any man you like! Or could it be… the Ghost-Man who’s been kidnapping brides is fine with men too…?

Tsuna’s heart drops as his mind goes blank with the possibility.

All red sirens in his head are activated, blaring at him to run.

Meanwhile, the flower is pressed gingerly between his fingers, tucked in, with moonlight-pale hands flicking his own twice as if to say, “Just take it”.

Tsuna really wants to cry. His chances of having his cherry popped really has increased exponentially tonight. Please, anybody will do, come and save him from this desperate creeper!

Before he knows it, they’ve arrived at a place with somewhat flatter ground. They must have left the forest.

Tsuna’s mind is still half-focused on taking in his surroundings with his remaining senses when he realizes that pale set of hands is creeping towards the base of his veil.

After transporting and receiving the bride-to-be in one piece, what’s left to do but to unveil and to kiss?

You’ve really got to be kidding him AAHHHH

Tsuna shoves a hand out onto the centre of the Ghost-Man’s chest before he can go any further.

He’s somewhat filled with regrets. The Ghost-Man really does seem to be a nice guy, but he’s deluded if he thinks he’s taking anyone to the final base within an hour of their meeting.

“I’m really sorry…” Tsuna unveils his tails. “But this is what I am!”

He summons his fox fire to attack the man. However, in the next moment, when his veil is entirely torn off from his head… The Ghost-Man has disappeared, leaving no traces save for a soft bemused huff that’s coming from the side of Tsuna’s ear and a smugly contented reassurance.

“There’s no problem with that, your Highness the Crown Prince.”

Tsuna freezes. There’s nothing but air when he swivels around to flick his tails at his supposed attacker. His identity from before the Fox God’s birth should have been tucked away safely… Yet, how had the oddly gentlemanly creeper ghost known him…?

Or rather. ‘There’s no problem with that.’ Does that mean the man is after him as a furry?! On top of being a man?! Tsuna’s heart screams mercy for the lengths of this man’s desperation. He refocuses his attention on finding the culprit for this case, shuddering every time he remembers that man’s touches.

The mysterious black-robed man turns out not to be the culprit of the bride-disappearing case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • No Blood Rain for you unfortunately. Reborn's powers is something else.


	5. Rules

Following the man's disappearance, Tsuna's motivated by the silly desire to be useful and he breaks the first rule of Survival in the Wild: He wanders into the temple Stranger-Danger led him to.

Tsuna then breaks the second rule of Survival _with Dignity_ in the Wild: He pretends to be dead, standing in line with the rotting bride corpses he'd found within the temple when the red-clad ghost groom comes along.

"..."

Stranger-Danger, did you really disappear just for a change of clothes?

The red-clad ghost is two corpses down the line from Tsuna, scrutinizing his beloved (? questionable), unveiled, rotting, green-fleshed brides (oh wow. Ghost-san really is kinky, isn't he?) when the sounds of clanking metal come from outside.

“I’ll bite you to death!”

“Kufufu… What got your hackles up, _hm_?”

Tsuna’s eyes bulge behind his veil.

It’s already a time like this… And you guys are still fighting?!

Do _something_ already, alright?! The Ghost-Man - who may or may not be his Mysterious Man - is gonna unveil him in a few moments! Tsuna’s getting horrifying images of him sucking out his spiritual energy through his mouth!

The doors crash down into the temple.

Oh, thank god the master of this temple is a martial god who has already long since expired. Somebody’s going to pay with their life otherwise.

Tsuna is still standing stiffly amongst corpses when the red-clad Ghost-Man stiffens, literally caught red-handed with his fingers hovering over the neighbouring maiden’s veil.

Tsuna feels a frightful breeze as the ghost sweeps by, knocked to the side of the temple by one martial god… presumably Hibari, if that flash of raven which Tsuna caught from under his veil is anything to go by.

“Change of plans. First, I’ll take this herbivore down. Then, you’ll come after.” Hibari says coolly.

“Kufufu… Stealing all the credit for yourself, are we?” Mukuro’s voice leaps with an ocean of illusion lotuses and vines that go flying out at the Hibari-Ghost combi.

Tsuna stays frightfully still for dear life.

He gets the feeling it’s best to play dead.

“You two little brats… What do you think you’re doing to _his_ temple!?” Screeches a voice that sounds really… eh, feminine?!

The Bride-napping culprit is a woman?!

One corpse gets taken out by Mukuro’s onslaught of vines at the other end of the line.

Another gets taken out in the same way.

Tsuna hopes the family of these ladies miss only their spirituals contents, because there’s no way they’re going up to them now and tell them “Er… This is the hand of your little missus, I think. And this might be her liver.” Nope, zip, nadda!

Tsuna unfurls his tails from his little dimension pocket and propels himself away and from the next wave of vines that nearly gets him.

A loud mournful cry is ripped from the female ghost when Mukuro knocks over a temple candle, long since gone black with the lack of use.

“YOU…!” She charges at Hibari. To the three gods’ surprise, she’s taking something out of her long skirt. “FOOLS WHO DARE DESECRATE THAT PERSON…!”

Tsuna shrieks, high and shrill, when the plateful of poison-aura thing hits the side of the door, disintegrating it into semi-molten wood at once. “What sort of technique is that?!”

“You should know.” Mukuro smirks as he takes Tsuna’s by the scruff.

Tsuna blinks in surprise and shrieks again at the barrage of attacks aimed down their way, until Hibari charges back close to distract the enraged female ghost. Mismatched red and blue eyes blink down knowingly at quailing Tsuna, who’s safely in fox form for ease of carry.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the demon specialist amongst us? You’re one of them afterall.”

Tsuna whines in indignance, “Just because I’m a demon fox doesn’t mean I’m a bad guy, okay?! I’m a good god too, just like you two—”

He gets cut off, because he’s flung off into ground zero of the battlefield.

Cut to Mukuro smirking smugly as he waves his fingers at Tsuna.

Cut to Tsuna’s brown eyes widening, jaw falling open in a mid-air, cut-off screech.

Cut to Hibari, who jabs a hand out and catches Tsuna by the tail unglamorously to use as a swinging weapon against the ghost. She stops for a moment, taken by the cuteness of this furball. (Yes, Tsuna’s well aware of his cuteness.) Even _her_ eyes widen at the lengths these two are willing to stoop to. 

“Do what you came to do. Brace yourself.” Hibari says.

Tsuna shrieks, tears flying from his eyes, as the female ghost’s face comes closer to his own.

He knew there was a reason why he should have continued to play dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • Yes, Tsuna's a demon fox turned Fox God.   
> Using HOB's logic. _anyone_ can be a god so long as they're prayed to enough / cultivated enough. Ghosts, demons, everyone, come take a piece of this pie WAHAHA!


	6. Human

Tsuna turns back to human.

The instant change in weight causes the trajectory of Hibari’s arm to drop.

Nevertheless, that’s not the most shocking part. The most shocking part is the fact that his nuts are still pressed against Hibari’s arm, transition between fox and human counterparts literally posing a technical pain, and Hibari catches a brilliantly clear view of his face.

Grey eyes widen, sharp breath inhaled in recognition.

Tsuna wants to cry.

After all his efforts to make sure these two don’t see his real form, in the end, his retainers are still going to find out that he’s their useless, no-good Crown Prince from eight hundred years ago, aren't they?

“ _Herbivore_.” Hibari hisses through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed with a flicker of something.

Tsuna understands! He understands perfectly! Afterall, who likes a Prince who fled from his country during its crisis and reappears with his _nuts_ pressed on your arm? Even Tsuna hates his own complicated backstory, okay?!

Tsuna quickly whacks his hand against Hibari’s pressure point to knock him out. For the time being, he does have an advantage, curled around Hibari’s arm and all.

The lady ghost straightens back to a dangerous prowl when Tsuna lands smoothly on his feet, hauling Hibari a safe distance back from her. He carries the unconscious Hibari to place by Mukuro’s side.

“T-Take care of him, will you?” Tsuna turns his head towards his other former retainer with much dread.

Mukuro is smiling down at him. That _definitely_ isn’t a good smile.

“I shall.”

HIHHHH! The way he says it makes Tsuna think he’ll ‘take care’ of Hibari in a trident-happy manner.

Nevertheless, Tsuna can only trust him as he leaps back into the battlefield. The lady ghost’s face is shadowed by the fan of her hair, her fingers wielding platefuls of poison which she does not throw at them, shoulders oddly enough…shaking?

“How _dare_ you show this sort of vulgar sight to me.” Her voice quivers with searing rage.

It’s here then that Tsuna realizes what a scene they make, one naked demon-god with his ding-doing out, going up against a seemingly god-obsessed ghost.

“Prepare yourself!” She raises more plates.

“HIIHHHHHH!” Tsuna shrieks as he ducks the plates. Internally, he quickly channels some spiritual energy to his private communication array with Shoichi. The instant it connects, he shouts mentally, _“QUICK, QUICK, QUICK, QUICK! Was there a ghost who was in love with the Martial God of the North back when that guy still existed?! Pink hair, green eyes! Give me some information on her weakness – HIHHHH!”_

He narrowly ducks another manju that goes ‘splat’ against the floor beside him.

Tsuna fearfully looks down at the ground beneath them, layered full of this same rotting food.

This is a bio-hazard! She’s destroying more of this temple than he is! And moreover, are these the same type of offering she’s laid up there for the martial god statue?! Mother-in-Heaven should be happy she doesn’t have this sort of daughter-in-law!

 _“A follower of the previous Martial God of the North…?”_ Shoichi sounds justly bewildered. The literary god sighs. _“…Pardon me, Your Highness, but there’s too many to identify.”_

 _“What do you mean?!”_ His life is at stake here, hurry up, will you?!

 _“Well… the fact is, that the previous Martial God of the North was known to be a Casanova, attracting girls left and right. One can say that he’s promised them nothing and be right. One can also say that he’s done_ everything _needed to make them obsess over him, and they’d still be right.”_ Shoichi’s tone is impassive, but Tsuna longs so badly to spit out a mouthful of blood and take a good long _look_ at that temple statue to give him a glare. Even from the grave, make others’ life difficult, will ya?!

 _“Then, if I were to claim that I’m an avid fan of this too. Will that…?”_ Tsuna trails off.

 _“Most of that Martial God’s followers were obsessive, and they broke out into fights often unless they were in their God’s presence. Even if you’re in the presence of one of his temple statues, I’d advise against it.”_ Shoichi replies dryly.

Then! There’s only one option left to defeat this pitiful ghost!

Tsuna braces himself. He spreads his arms wide as he throws his head to the air and screams, abandoning his pride for the nth time that day,

“I’m an avid fan of Martial God Boreen too! But I’ll be happy just seeing him, so let’s work together, Sister!”

The ghost stops.

As expected. For someone who’s been single-mindedly chasing after a god that’s fallen eight centuries ago, living in a temple like this, it’s got to be lonely. 

“You’ll… support my love for Boreen-sama…?” Goddamn it. Tsuna just _hates_ the way her voice quivers and goes all soft on him, like a teenage girl vulnerable to all attacks.

He unfurls his tails nonetheless, spreading his arms out as he chuckles awkwardly.

“A-Ah. Yes. Afterall, I did chase Boreen-sama into the Heavens afterall. Two heads are better than one, you’ll have the Heavens’ resources at your beck and call too…?” …Shut up. Let Tsuna’s heart curl up and shirk away in peace. He’s _so_ guilty.

The lady ghost relaxes. She seems convinced as she comes up to him, taking a long look of appraisal at Tsuna’s expression with startlingly familiar green eyes. Her gaze softens when Tsuna tries to channel all the love he has for Boreen.

“…You’re serious.” Nope. No, he isn’t. The ghost’s gaze hardens briefly. “…You shouldn’t give up so easily on your own love, regardless of your gender. Boreen-sama isn’t that petty a god.” She scolds. “We’ll figure something out on how to split his affections, once we find him.” She sounds plenty self-satisfied.

Oh, thank you for being kind enough to give him a shred of this Boreen’s incredibly questionable affections. Now, is this Boreen a God of Love too, and why does she think it’s normal for a man to go ‘bent’ for him?

“From today onwards, we’re sworn partners of love!” The ghost snatches up his hands.

Tsuna dutifully clutches on tightly, not letting go even when a flash of silver from Mukuro’s direction catches both their attention, not letting go even when the lady ghost struggles to free herself to deal with it. The silver trident nicks the lady ghost in the side. She falls unconscious. Tsuna falls with her, cushioning her impact with the ground. Two heaven officials are left standing rather anti-climatically in the ruined temple in the wake of things.

“…Partners of love, huh, _Your Highness_?” Mukuro rubs it in.

 _Thud._ Tsuna drops the unconscious ghost for a moment out of dread.

This is why he didn’t want to go back to being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • Yes, Bianchi is worshipping Reborn ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)  
> • Yes, Reborn was a god eight hundred years ago when Tsuna was still human. (o_O) !  
> But why use some other name when you can have Boreen, right?  
> I wonder what opportunity that gives us for the interaction between Tsuna and Reborn (｡•̀ᴗ-)ﻭ
> 
> For Reborn-only readers  
> • This didn't come out of nowhere! Mukuro and Hibari ARE Tsuna's retainers!


	7. Mundane

The story of the clam known to the mundane really is simple:

Basically, there used to be a country named Vongola eight centuries ago. That was a bountiful country with twin Princes, one radiant and bright as can be, the other just really mundane.

When the beloved Crown Prince Giotto was seventeen, he ascended to the skies as a heavenly official, forsaking his title a mere three years later to give his life and help save his people from calamity.

Guess who’s left as Crown Prince for that torturous three years period?

Another name for Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro in that time was also as such: Babysitters Hunting Dogs. A band-like moniker that has the aforementioned two twitching every time they hear it. This is because during that period, Crown Prince Tsunayoshi can’t stop running away from the throne, and every single time without fail, it is one of these two out of the many sent by his royal majesty that latches onto the back of his clothes, pulling him back screaming and kicking. (Admittedly turning over one or two towns in the meantime.)

Tsuna is now staring at one of said hunting dogs in the eye, quailing like the pathetic, undeserving little scoundrel he is.

“E-Erm—”

“Do you have something to say for yourself?” Mukuro isn’t even ‘kufufufu’-ing in that creepy, ‘I am pissed at you’ way.

Erm. Please don’t be pissed?

“I’m sorry for showing up before you—”

Tsuna shuts up, remembering Hunting Dog B is still by A’s side, knocked out but dangerous. Tsuna pops into his fox form and kow-tows before Mukuro with tears streaming from his eyes.

“Please don’t give me away to Hibari! Please, please, please! I’ll do whatever you say!”

“Kufufu… It doesn’t amuse me that you’re more concerned about Hibari Kyoya as compared to myself.” Mukuro’s eyes crinkles. “Why do you think this obnoxious fool—” His foot lashes out at Hibari’s side. “—is still ‘sleeping’ even though he now possesses the body of a martial god?”

Tsuna redoubles and has a whip splash turning over to scrutinize the scrunch between brows, the flutter of disturbed lashes and deep, set scowl that speaks of Mukuro’s manipulations.

Mukuro is _keeping_ Hibari from attacking him.

Brown eyes gleam with a mix of incredulity and gratitude as he looks up at Mukuro. The martial god seems to have a holy light shining down from behind him in this instant. All hail the Martial God of the Northwest for saving his ass! Admittedly, it’s beaten because of him too. But either ways…!

“You’re delusional if you think I am doing this for you.” Mukuro plops down cross-legged in a clean area free of bio-hazard. “Hibari Kyoya is my first step towards world domination. Only after suppressing him then will the other gods topple like dominos. Eventually, you will be a stepping stool for my success too. So grow your reputation until then.”

Tsuna desperately revises his impressions of him as Mukuro sniggers behind his sleeves.

Nope! Not good! Mukuro’s the looniest one of them all! ‘World Domination!?’

Tsuna takes a careful step back.

“I-I’ll—I go ahead and do just that. Thank you, Mukuro.” Tsuna lowers his head briskly, not daring to turn his back to his former retainer. Only when he nearly steps on a squashed manju then does he look the way he’s going, transforming into a large fox with longer limbs as he flees. Creepy laughter echoes all the way after him. There’s no way he wants to stay in there with these two!!!! 。。。ミヽ(。＞＜)ノ

Speaking of which, it really is a bad coincidence.

This will be Tsuna's first mission since returning from his self-imposed, eight-centuries long exile, and yet his immediate mission partners are the ones who he’s been dodging for eight hundred years? What has Tsuna’s blood, sweat, and tears these past eight centuries been for?! Is it just to talk to a lunatic-fied, calm Mukuro when he finally finds out?! No? Somebody, give him back these eight hundred years!

A sudden burst of spiritual energy behind him, so intense it sends all his fur rising in an instant, makes Tsuna turn his head over his shoulder with bulging eyes. (Hibari has awoken.)

…He jinxed himself again! God damn it!

Tsuna wails sorrowfully in his heart as he tucks away all traces of his own spiritual energy, taking flight. He swears henceforth to not attend any socializing event with risks of running into Hibari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • ┐(￣∀￣)┌ You knew it's impossible to have the same back story in the first place.  
> Reborn is just not the devotee Hua Cheng is, Tsuna is honest to god Tsuna.  
> • So, Tsuna is a no-good Prince who fled from his country in its time of need. Giotto on the other hand sacrificed himself to save their country. ...Or is that the case? *Mufufu*


	8. Reason

There is a reason why the Fox God has returned to the Heavens eight centuries since the legendary briefest ascension in history. aka. him arriving and spending only ten minutes before leaping off to escape his retainers-turned-martial gods.

It begins with a little cow child that a certain Dragon God kicked into his terrain.

 _“Erm. H-How is Lambo now, if you don’t mind me asking? I’d really prefer not to return to the heavens in any case…”_ Tsuna speaks to the only person whose spiritual communication array he knows, which, as always, is Irie Shoichi – the handler of all missions.

 _“About that, why don’t you just ask him yourself?”_ Shoichi replies, a little awkwardly. _“I’m personally quite close with Byakuran-san despite that person’s prankster streak… So I may not be the most ideal to get close to him.”_

Oh. He’s right.

Tsuna quickly memorizes the passcode for entering the higher heavens’ spirit communication array. Passing into the totally deafening place, Tsuna feels like he’s been shrunk into a teeny tiny mouth-bite size fox just waiting to be gobbled up.

 _“L-Lambo…”_ Tsuna whispers meekly. What he wouldn't give to just have Lambo's personal passcode. _“…Are you okay now…?”_

Instantly, the unimpressed, deadpan voice of a teenager replies in a drawl. _“What business do you have with the great me?”_

Tsuna’s mindpower cuts short.

Mnh. =u= That’s Lambo alright. Except, it’s not the cute and cuddly Lambo he is used to.

Initially, when the boy had crashed-fallen into a shrieking Tsuna (quite literally), he’d taken in the little prankster for five, deliberating days until it became obvious no god was coming to collect him. Turns out, Lambo is not a middle heaven god, but one of the higher heaven officials, one of the five Elemental Masters at that.

Bovino Lambo, physical age: middle-school syndrome afflicted, title: Earth Master, got kicked by the Dragon God Byakuran so hard all his qi was knocked right out of him. He turned back into a child in an instant and was dumped into Tsuna’s territory. Apparently, there _are_ such convenient plot devices that can reason Tsuna’s torturous return to the Heavens. 

_“Who is it that’s calling me?”_ – And now the mini cow brat he’s known is totally not cute anymore.

_“L-Lambo—”_

_“-sama.”_ Punctuates that low monotone.

 _“-sama. Earth Master,”_ Tsuna really feels like it’d be better to just use his title from now on. _“I-It’s me.”_

 _“Who’s ‘me’?”_ Why is he being scolded like a child?

 _“I-It’s—”_ Tsuna flushes. He may be socially awkward, but he has at least enough self-consciousness to remember this is an _upper_ _heaven officials’_ array. _“-the fox god. Natsu.”_

There is a pause from the other side of the higher realm. Then thereafter—

_“Kitsune-sama?! It’s Kitsune-sama?!”_

_“Heavens! Somebody better go and inform the betting ring it’s time to pay up!”_

_“Oh no! OH NO! THE GOD OF MISFORTUNE ENMA’S HAVING A CATHARTIC ARREST! SOMEBODY GO GIVE HIM CPR!”_

_“YOU go! What are you waiting for?!”_

_“Are you kidding?! One touch, and you’ll be cursed for a decade! One kiss, and you’ll really be asking for death!”_

_“Haha! Natsu, you really know how to make an impression, don’t you?”_

_“Extreme entrance!”_ Tsuna doesn’t even know what that means!

 _“My, my, it’s the last of the Animal Trio~ Phoenix dear, you better come quick! Yahoo, how are you there, Natsu-chan? I am the big friendly Dragon Byakuran and I eat foxes for lunch. It’s my_ sincerest _pleasure to meet you. Or rather, your actual name is ‘Natsu’? That’s_ unusual _~~~!”_ God, that mischievous lilt already sounds dangerous. Like it’s nothing good! A-And… he eats _foxes_ …?

 _“Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes.”_ Tsuna shudders as he holds pieces of himself together. ‘Natsu’ should be a safe name for a fox. But going around calling people “nuts” might admittedly bring shame to some of the heaven officials. Tsuna cautiously extends. _“You may also call me Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you’re uncomfortable with this name—”_

 _“_ Vongola Tsunayoshi _.”_ Hisses a voice that Tsuna’s grown plenty used to breathing threats in the last few days. Ah, right. He's here too. 

"..." (・人・)

Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut and he drags two mournful paws down his eyes as he readies himself for the onslaught of attacks. He listens to the rustling on the other side of the array, all heaven officials stilling as they connect the name ‘Vongola’ to another descended official who was a ‘Vongola’ too, but with a ‘Giotto’. The Vongola Country actually didn’t have a lot of generations. But those who hailed from eight hundred years ago are…

 _“YOU’RE_ VONGOLA TSUNAYOSHI _—” “GIOTTO’S LITTLE BROTHER—” “YOUR ROYAL_ HIGHNESS _?” “HOW DID YOU BECOME A FOX—”_

Tsuna frustratedly cuts off his supply of energy to the spiritual communication array.

Ah. Sweet _peace_.

Three hours later finds him grinding his head into and dragging his claws down the bark of a tree for stress relief. It doesn’t help in the slightest.

He’s pretty sure he makes it to the top of every rumour mill within the Heavens by the end of the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • Lo-and-behold. Byakuran kick-starts everything. 
> 
> • Hey, I didn't want to do this either. But there's plot involved in HOB, and Tsuna's life not entirely about The Creeper at this stage.


	9. Stalker

Somebody is stalking him.

Tsuna hadn’t been so sure of it at first. But now, he’s absolutely sure of it.

Hearing the rustle of bushes, he swivels his head to it in that ‘a-ha!’ moment for the tenth time in the past ten minutes. (That’s one time for each minute! Honestly?!) The baby fox god pounces for the tenth time, reveling in delight when he feels his paws close over something. Turns out, it’s a shivering squirrel. The very same one, which he’s been unintentionally attacking for the past ten times. … _Really_?

Tsuna stares down at it with dread. He lets the traumatized thing squeak and fly past his paws in resignation.

…God knows how long his little stalker’s been following him, really. It can’t be Hibari, from what he knows.

“Whoever you are, you clearly know that I’m a god and that I like aburaage.” Tsuna announces to the forest, fed up. “Show yourself already!”

He’s woken up three times in the past five days of travels to find some platefuls of aburaage placed near him. He’d accepted it, only because this part of the forest clearly is less travelled, and no one would go so far as to offer a fox some aburaage unless it’s a tribute to the Fox God's statues. (That, and he’s a sucker for aburaage.)

Either it’s an official, or another ghost, or a passing human entranced with him—

Tsuna freezes because-

There it is. Not even an inch away from him. Another fox that’s a mirror reflection of how Tsuna knows he looks, nose’s length away and blinking at him with its empty-spaced eyes.

“H-Hi—” Tsuna bites down on his own voice. Need to remain calm around possible threat…

The shadow of a baby fox tilts its head at him.

“HIHHHH!” Tsuna screeches, scrambling back.

As if disheartened, the little fox melts back into Tsuna’s shadow. Tsuna’s _SHADOW!_ And it reappears from his shadow in the form of little creepy blossoms that sprout up, cute faces formed by spaces between its pitch-black form, smiling and waving its petals up at him.

Now that he takes a clear look, they’re actually somewhat adorable to him…

“No, no! You’re not tricking me!” Tsuna wrenches his face away. He’s not about to submit to Stockholm Syndrome, Round Two.

Kicking his feet against the mud to fight against his shadow – how ridiculous, isn’t it? How can he even fight against his own _shadow_? – Tsuna cries.

“Get out, get out! What are you doing in my shadow? What do you want from me? Why are you giving me aburaage?!” He whines and sobs.

The flowers, battered by the little mud grime that falls through them, turn their hollow spaces of a smile downwards, eyes growing wide and forming more empty-spaced tears below their eyes—

“Stop looking like _that_!” Tsuna shrieks, unable to take his own guilt-battered heart anymore.

He sniffles, looks at the flowers once more, and timidly reaches a paw out to touch their petals.

Feeling the brush of his hand, the little blossoms blink their hollow eyes and smile. They sweetly and tenderly stroke up against his paw, as if he is something precious to them. …If Tsuna isn’t so inclined to think nature shouldn’t have feelings, he might even flush a little bit under their affections.

“What are you?” Tsuna narrows his eyes suspiciously at them. "Who's commanding you?"

The flowers don’t answer but instead blink wide eyes up at him. In the next moment, the shadow-formed flowers melt away – Tsuna notices with outraged dismay that he’s already attached to them. Curse him and this soft heart – the little droplets of shadows coalesce within his shadow once more to form another him. The little fox brushes right up against Tsuna’s side and wags its fluffy tail enthusiastically while cocking its head with an simpering yip.

“…” Mother, is it a crime to fall in love with something so adorable? Especially when you know it’s technically a reflection of yourself?

Tsuna whines pathetically, dropping his exasperated face back within his paws.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asks mournfully.

For a moment, there is only the rustle of leaves answering him, as expected.

Then, Tsuna jolts at the touch of something so gentle against the top of his head, he almost didn't feel it.

“Because it’s fun, obviously!” Sings the smug voice of a small child.

Tsuna looks up, and he blanks out at the sight of the infant, probably two or three, with the spikiest tuffs of raven Tsuna has ever seen poking out from under the brim of an enveloping fedora. Large beady eyes peer out at him, not unlike the eyes of a doll. This boy dressed all in black stands at a height somewhat taller than Tsuna. But more than that... What catches Tsuna's attention is the chilling fact that he's standing exactly where that baby fox had been, stroking the back of his chameleon companion languidly.

Brown eyes bulge as he stares at him for a few dumbfounded seconds.

“…What?” Tsuna lets the word fall out of his mouth very intelligently.

The smiling infant tilts his head to the side.

“Can’t you think of something else to say? Put more sincerity into singing praises for me!” He crows.

That is how Tsuna first meets the entity known as Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Imagine HxH Nanika face for shadow flowers and kit


	10. "Ciaossu!"

“No, no. What ‘Ciaossu’?!” Tsuna quips incredulously.

“It means ‘hello’, in the merged language of Vongolan and the present era—”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” Tsuna shrieks.

He pants heavily for breath in the subsequent quiet that falls, deeply exasperated.

“W-Why are you here, Ghost-san?” Tsuna finally asks, slightly reluctant.

“…Ghost?” The child cocks his head.

“Oh, don’t think you can hide it from me!” Tsuna gives him a look that’s now full-out incredulous. “Ever since I descended from the heavens to carry out this ridiculous mission, _you_ ’re the only one besides Mukuro or Hibari who managed to get close enough to get into my shadow. If it’s not you, then it couldn’t possibly be Mukuro or Hibari, can it?!” Tsuna roars.

“…Pineapple?” The child cocks his head again.

“You clearly are that guy, aren’t you?!” Tsuna screams, alarmed again.

He pants in the aftermath of his relentless screaming fits.

The infant’s mouth quirks upwards in a tiny, sweet smile. Tsuna is horrified by the possibility that this guy could just be an unsalvageable M, stalking him for punishments.

“My name is Reborn.” The infant extends a hand. His mouth is still lifted in that cute, deceiving “(´• ω •`)” smile that makes Tsuna’s eyes bulge out. “I will be two this year! And I’m currently a runaway on a mission! I am in search of a kind, happy family that will be happy to take me in! _Pleasure_ to meet you, Dame-Tsuna!”

“…” Every word of his just reeks of fake innocence to Tsuna. And did his real intent just leak out of there for just a moment? HIHHH! What kind of _pleasure_ is he referring to?! And most importantly— “…Did you just call me ‘Dame’ just now?”

Reborn’s smile holds itself up like an impenetrable stone wall.

“But.” He pouts with that babyish voice. “It’s clearly your moniker, isn’t it?”

“It was.” _Was._ Past-tense. As in, his past life as a human being.

But for Reborn to know that, that must mean… HIHHHHHH! Tsuna takes flight, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“How _long_ have you been stalking me?!” Eight hundred years is too hardcore, don’t you think?!

“That’s mean. To accuse somebody of stalking you.” Tsuna cuts his own breath short with a high squeak when he _realizes_ – Reborn is technically following him by cheating, face half poking out of the top of his shadow like he’s swimming in a pool. Still with that false innocent tone, he says, “I just want to get along with you, Tsuna.”

“You’re creepy!” Tsuna shrieks.

“That’s mean.” Reborn pouts again.

“Stop following me around!” Tsuna cries.

“But what am I doing?” Reborn waves his hand out of Tsuna’s shadow, flailing it to show his empty hands. “You’re the one who’s been carrying me along.” Then to himself, he murmurs. “I see. You’re actually going to find me a new home. That’s very kind of you, Tsuna.”

“STOP IT!” Tsuna sprouts tears from his eyes. Full body shudders run down his rising fur.

“Should I give you a candy to show my thanks?” Reborn teases.

They ‘banter’ this way for the whole of the first day.


	11. 1️⃣

Tsuna lasts the whole of the first day before he tires out. Lying by the base of a tall tree, he squeaks when he sees Reborn sink back into his shadow again, but the infant only pulls his flailing chameleon out.

“I won’t do a thing to hurt you, Tsuna.” Reborn looks at him with unreadable dark eyes as he sinks into the shadow of the nearest tree with his dewy-eyed chameleon.

Tsuna pauses and wonders why the resolute way he said it sounds more as if he’s saying “I’d kill myself before I do” or “You can kill me if I do” – that sort of horrifying promise. Passing it off as a fragment of his imagination (he’s clearly been listening to too many of his female followers’ daydreams), Tsuna gives a sleepy nod and a fox’s yawn, curling into the tiniest furball in the grass.

He wakes up to an aburaage dangled before his nose the next day, pulled a frustrating leap’s height away from him by Reborn.

“No screaming today?” Reborn smiles sweetly from his shadow again as he picks up his travels.

Tsuna eyes him dryly.

“You. It’s all your fault that I’m all worn out today. I’m in no mood to deal with you today.” Tsuna huffs.

“Forgive me, Honey.” Reborn pouts in that false innocent voice again. “I didn’t intend to push you to your limits last night.”

“…Have you even thought about whether your jokes are age-appropriate for your current body?” Tsuna points out, reluctantly amused.

“Sawada Tsuna has a dirty mind. Amen.” Reborn turns to tell a passing squirrel in a factual tone.

“You were the one who started it though?!” Tsuna yelps.

They talk and they bicker (one-sidedly) and Tsuna shrieks as they cross rivers and human treks. Or, well. Tsuna does that for them anyways.

“You’re on your way to a specific Kitsune Shrine, aren’t you, Tsuna?” Reborn questions when they pass by yet another village with a faint strum that calls out to the Fox God. “Why, I didn’t know the Fox God is picky with his choice of prayers to answer.”

“Prayers or not, my animal aides will help me resolve them as much as they can.” Tsuna answers petulantly. It’s what gives the surrounding foxes and squirrels a chance to eat. “But you’re right, Reborn. I am on my way to a new fox shrine established in the west. There’s actually something that I need to do there.”

In his mind, he’s only thinking about that one task that he needs to get done. Tsuna smiles when he notices Reborn has fallen silent for the first time, looking almost pensive.

“What about you, Reborn?” He prompts. Reborn stares, slightly startled. “What are you, really? I’ve been thinking about it. A normal ‘fierce’ should probably not be able to take down those ghosts so easily back there, but a ‘severe’ would probably be involved in a territorial dispute with that lady ghost…”

Reborn stares at him with his pure black beady eyes.

“What ghost?” Reborn cocks his head innocently.

“Ah, right. Excuse _me_ for forgetting you’re still feigning ignorance.” Tsuna bites out bitterly.

“So long as you understand.” Reborn turns away.

What show of supremacy! This one’s definitely not your average small fry!

They run into an old man several hours later, with his cart and ox being stopped by several playful ghosts. The old man doesn’t seem to be one with spiritual power, but yet seems to be able to see them. Slightly bewildered, Tsuna makes a quick check before he realizes it’s the day of the Ghost Festival again. No wonder he’s been feeling a surge of power on this day.

He pulls Reborn and his chameleon companion out of his shadow for safety, chases the ghosts away with his fox fire, and offers what he hopes is a reassuring smile to the old man still sitting frightened on his ox.

“Y-You are…?” His voice is breathy with awe and faint recognition as he appraises Tsuna.

Tsuna angles another smile at him, turning on his heels. He makes a practice of never speaking to people he saves; too many expectations to answer to later, when they become his followers. And yet, it’s then, a familiar low, sultry voice speaks up from behind the rustle of bushes.

“Who else can we be?” That voice sounds more sarcastic than amused. Tsuna feels his brain exploding in his skull as both his and the old man’s eyes pop out at the sight of the black-clad man. “We are precisely the Fox God and his mate. You may call me Reborn!”

Look at him, with those eyes well hidden under the brim of his fedora, the sharpness of his features so winning one fears to even look at him in full, assuming every part of him is as attractive as what can be seen, and those long, ridiculously curly sideburns—

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, EVEN?!

Tsuna gapes, choking on his breath, voice strangled, till he eventually breaks into a run and charges into Reborn, pulling him away.

“What are you thinking?!!!!” He shrieks. “Reborn?! _You_ ’re Reborn?!”

Suddenly, it feels like everything he’s learnt about this infant in the past two days will need to be redefined again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Reborn is shameless. Reborn is life.


	12. Admit

“Admit it! You’re the Ghost-Man from back at the temple of the Martial God of the North! Your clothes are exactly the same!” Tsuna screeches at the now-grown-up Reborn a few yards away.

Reborn peers at him for a long moment. Is he contemplating how to admit it?

Then, Reborn cocks his head in that exact same manner he used to as an infant.

“What ghost?”

Tsuna has not spent several days without learning a thing or two about what to expect from this guy.

“That’s not as cute as when you are in infant form!” He gets a migraine anyways.

Reborn lets out a soft huffing “hmph” that sounds discontented before he begins to shrink back down again. Long limbs grow shorter. Dark eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat turn larger, till they’re the same impossible size they were back as infant Reborn. Tsuna watches him warily. For a ghost to change their form this easily, it means Reborn must be quite a strong one, much like Tsuna. (And Tsuna will fight Hibari before he admits he’s relieved this version of Reborn is back.)

“Whether I am that ghost or not, why does it matter?” Reborn brushes the dust off his clothes when he reaches infant state.

“Well.” Tsuna stops, searching dumbly for words. It’s true it shouldn’t matter. “I-It means that you’ve been stalking me since back there!”

Even to his own ears, it sounds weak.

“Whether it’s starting from that moment or starting from 800 years ago, stalking is still stalking. You already concluded that I’m stalking you, so why does it matter whether it’d started from that temple or not?” Reborn asks him with a petulant expression, ‘ω’ lips as usual not giving anything away.

“You-! Ah-! I-!” Tsuna flails and finally gives up, drooping his tails. He sulks. “I really hate you and your logic.”

“Your guard’s not high enough against a threat of my level, Tsuna.” Reborn smiles as he trots forward on stout legs to leap onto one of Tsuna’s nine tails. “Now, move these feet of yours and march on ahead!”

“What am I?! A steed?! Well, I’d go anyways!” Tsuna scoffs, exasperated as he rises to his feet. In his adult form, he can get to his shrine faster, even if there is more space for this little badger to cling onto him. He doubts he can shake him off anyways, his shadow bigger in his current form.

“Reborn. Really though. Why are you following me around when you’re this strong?” Tsuna asks absently as they stalk through the forests.

“Pity, pity, or pity. Pick whichever one you like.” Reborn strokes his sideburns.

“What reason did I give to seem so pitiful?!” Tsuna can’t help but raise his voice in a retort.

“Oh, there’s plenty.” That’s laughter in Reborn’s voice. He’s definitely mocking Tsuna. “For one, you’re the Crown Prince of Vongola.”

“…” Tsuna pursues his lips, not mentioning how he’d watched his brother fall before his eyes. Or how he’d fled from his home in its time of need.

“For another, you’re absurdly kind even to those who don’t deserve it.” Reborn continues.

“…And how is that something to be pitied for?” Tsuna is just about to turn around when Reborn plucks at the fur on his tail. He winces, pausing.

“I wonder.” Reborn’s squeaky tone makes it seem as if he knows something Tsuna doesn’t.

Tsuna carefully considers him before turning his head back front and lifting a tail to slide Reborn onto his back.

“Just so you know, I intend to be celibate for the rest of my life, okay?” It still has his fur standing on its ends to think about Reborn possibly being after him for his furriness. And this guy’s still on his back. “…You might as well quit while you’re ahead if you’re following me for any sexual ventures.” Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut, furry snout hot with embarrassment. “I’m not taking any.”

“Why do you think I’m two when my adult form can easily win your heart over?” Reborn questions.

Tsuna’s face morphs into one of complete incredulity. _Someone_ ’s confident.

“Don’t worry. If I’m really after your body, I can go to the Ghost City anytime to get a prostitute.” You know, it’s really disturbing hearing that come out of a two-year-old infant. Reborn runs his fingers through the soft fur on Tsuna’s back. “…Now, your _fur_ on the other hand.”

Tsuna’s fur stands on its coat. He picks up his pace, hoping to shake off this _monster_.

“In the end, you’re still after me for being a furry, aren’t you?!”

"...hn." (・ω・)

"Don't just smile! At least _deny_ it!" Tsuna leaps, shrieking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Now, Reborn may not be = Hua Cheng. But note how he shrinks into mini Reborn for the sake of Tsuna's comfort. So cute :)  
> • I always make sure to write adult Reborn's lines so it's the same as when he is saying it as infant Reborn. They _are_ the same person, even if people like to portray them as two completely different beings. In the manga, adult Reborn had just a touch of haughtiness because it's the first in a long time he was let out and about. But this adult Reborn is less so since he becomes infant of his own choice  
> • Also, can't say I like this convo too much, but i think it's only natural since Tsuna paranoia


	13. ⛩️

“Are you following me all the way?” Tsuna deadpans as they draw up to the fox shrine. He didn’t expect Reborn to cling onto him this persistently.

“’Half-ass’ is _your_ middle name, Tsuna.” Reborn looks at him as if he’s mad for suggesting it’s remotely related to him.

“Ah, is that so.” Why does he even try?

In his baby fox form, Tsuna draws up close to the newly built shrine with the infant Reborn by his side. One god, one ghost, neither are really afraid of passerbys seeing them.

“Tsuna’s shrine is unique.” Reborn remarks as they take in the entrance.

Unlike the other heaven officials’ shrines and temples, which usually consist of a statue at the end, with an enclosure from rain and sun for the followers to kow-tow and pray, the Fox God’s shrines are typically filled with lines of red-scarfed statue foxes, peering out at visitors and leading into the entrance of the enclosure. Inside, there’s nothing but an altar for prayer as well. Thus, it’s extremely unusual and unique.

“Is it because they don’t want to kow-tow to a fox?” Reborn makes a venture as they slip into doors of the shrine.

“It’s something like that.” Tsuna smiles wryly. Brown eyes widening in emphasis, he continues good-naturedly. “I also don’t wanna see them bowing down before a statue of me. It’d just be weird.”

“It’s wrong for you to feel that way, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn crosses the ridge into the ‘place of divine protection’. Once again, really strong ghost here. “These followers are the ones who are asking you for your protection. The least you could do is to have the courtesy to let them grovel at your feet. You never know when you might have the chance to do that again with someone you hate.”

“Uwah… It’s another one of your extreme methods…” Tsuna sweatdrops.

Pulling a straw mat out from the back of the altar with his teeth, Tsuna fights to lay it out for the ghost child.

“I just don’t want to do that to people! Okay?” He pronounces each word with another hard tug. “I’m a god of divine protection—”

A hand floats into Tsuna’s sight. It’s Reborn’s hand, except, it’s big enough to envelop Tsuna’s baby fox form with one palm. He squeaks in fright and releases the mat.

Reborn seems oddly amused as he raps the grumpy Tsuna over the head.

“Lack of spatial awareness. Where do you want this?” He gathers up the mat.

“I’m in my own temple. Give me a break!” Tsuna grumbles as he trots up to a corner that seems warm. He pads down the space with his paws. “This place will do, if that’s fine with you. You’ll have to make do with these shabby accommodations, I’m afraid.”

A pause. And because Reborn has grown to become something like a companion the past few days, Tsuna continues a bit more sincerely.

“I’m sorry I can’t provide a better place for you to stay.”

Ghost or not, wanting some material comforts and a place to rest the foot is only natural. Tsuna has already gotten used to the wilderness over the past eight centuries. He sleeps whenever and wherever under the stars. But for Reborn, whose infant form Tsuna just instinctively feels inclined to protect, Tsuna can’t help but feel a little bit helpless not being able to give just that little bit of comfort.

“Hm? You were saying?” Reborn looks up.

And he’d already prepared a futon and all in the time Tsuna was thinking!

“Where did you get all of these stuffs from?!” Tsuna shrieks.

This is a new shrine, right?! There shouldn’t be funds for this kind of thing! And there wasn’t anything he missed out in the shelf behind the alter when he checked! So how—

“Don’t move.” Reborn steadies him with a hand. Tsuna stills under his clutches. Brown eyes bulge when Reborn reaches down elbow deep into Tsuna’s shadow and pulls out a pillow larger than the size of Tsuna’s shadow. The fox _writhes_.

“How? What? When?!” Tsuna cries, alarmed. A thought occurs to him. “Don’t tell me! That’s where all of the aburaage I’ve eaten comes from!?”

“Correct. Good job deducing that.” Reborn lays out the pillow and the sheets.

“But how?!” Tsuna leans close down to his own shadow with his eyes wide. Is the inside of his shadow really that deep? How can it be big enough to store such things?

Reborn unfolds a sheet that he pulls out of nowhere, laying it out. Tsuna abruptly falls silent when he’s pulled close to the other over the sheets. The fox stiffens, his own breath catching under the fan of warm breath over his fur. He squirms for escape from the weight of long slender fingers that rest over him – the same fingers which had led him out of the sedan, still as elegant and well-defined as they were back there – and Reborn’s devastating features which he’d been trying to avoid looking at all along, peering out at him. Dark lashes flutter, the part of his lips alluring. Tsuna desperately keeps his eyes on anything but Reborn.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Another rap against the top of his head. “We’re going to sleep.”

Tsuna’s face grows hot with shame. In retribution, he reaches out and brashly stands on his hindlegs to put both his paws on Reborn’s face. The action is so out of the blue, it draws a sharp inhale from Reborn and similar looks of shock from the both of them.

“T-This face of yours… It’s frustrating! So unfair!” Tsuna stutters out his reasoning weakly. What he originally intended to be another grumble comes out with less energy than a fart. He quickly retracts his paws, as if burnt. He diverts his gaze anxiously. “I-I just wanted to see if it is another fake skin.”

Reborn said he wouldn’t hurt Tsuna, and for whatever strange reason, Tsuna has believed him. That said, pouncing on the other’s face just because it seems so impossibly pretty definitely isn’t a good action for maintaining Reborn’s oath.

Under his nervous, flitting gaze, Reborn’s jaw tightens, hard. Tsuna is assaulted by sudden waves of anxiety that Reborn’s done too good a job at making him lower his guard; there’s a high-level ghost in _his_ temple lying beside him, for god’s sake (╥﹏╥). What is Tsuna to do if Reborn decides to go on a rampage here in this part of the village?

Slowly, the lines of Reborn’s face relaxes again. He’s barely breathing though – as is characteristic of all ghosts – peering out at Tsuna through dark eyes with a slow smirk that curves his pressed lips.

“…Does that mean you find my appearance in this form attractive?” He drawls.

“…” Oh, Stop It!

Tsuna stammers, flustered, and huffs before putting another paw over Reborn’s nose.

“It’s fake. _You_ ’re fake.” Tsuna tells himself, and is he imagining it? His pounding heart in his ears settles a little, thank heavens.

“Am I?” Reborn questions, twin chasms twinkling with amusement. “What if I just turn out to be a two-year-old in reality? Will that make you feel better?”

The mental image of two-year-old Reborn being the one who’s been flirting with him all this time is vaguely horrifying. Tsuna’s paw twitches as he stares harder at the fake skin that is lying over Reborn’s cheek. “…Are you really?”

“What do _you_ think?” Reborn prompts, not the slightest disturbed by Tsuna’s touch over his skin.

“…I wonder.” Tsuna sighs as he retracts his paw. He noses his way forward to curl up in the space beside Reborn’s head. “Two-year-old you is annoying, but he is definitely easier on the eyes. This version of you—” He points with his fluffy, wispy tail. “—is not bad either, but I’d definitely prefer to see your real form. Reborn is Reborn anyways. You’re going to be a sadistic, smartass, knowledgeable flirt no matter what—”

Tsuna grouches out those words to the smug smirk that splits the other’s face.

“—so you might as well be yourself, whilst being in your own skin.” Tsuna finishes off with a sigh.

Reborn’s smugness ebbs into something that resembles contemplation. He flits a deliberating dark gaze over Tsuna, snorting as he turns on his back.

“Mark your words, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn whispers lowly, tucking both of them in. “My true form is one of such brilliance, it requires me to hide it behind these appearances. You’re going to get blinded when you see me.” He promises.

“Now, that’s just a flat out lie!” Tsuna cries incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Tsuna's shrine looks something like this, I'd say:  
>   
> Based after the Inari Shinto Shrines. Note that this story's a marriage across Jap/Chi customs, so it's only natural


	14. Congee

Tsuna wakes up to a bowl of white soft congee placed before his eyes, thick flakes of white cooked chicken gathering around the top with little bits of chopped scallions acting as a suitable garnish. Two strips of freshly-fried _youtiao_ are placed horizontally across on a second bowl. Tsuna can cry tears of joy when he sees aburaage gathered in that bowl, fried and soaking up the soup of _oden_.

“Aburaage!” Tsuna pounces.

He’s halfway through his food, shovelling down congee between bites of _youtiao_ while saving his aburaage for the last – when he sees that Reborn is standing off to the side, staring at him blatantly.

“…” Tsuna chokes down the last of his food as he backs away to hide his own shame.

Mother in Heaven!!! Why have you instilled such Princely mannerisms in him?! He should have known better than to revert back to his human form for the consumption of such human food!

Reborn carefully rearranges his expression into a pensive scoff before pulling out some orange and grey robes from his mystery hole to give to Tsuna.

“Here! It’s here that I saw the kid and the fox standing last night when I was out! You sure it was a fox you saw saving you, Old Huang?” Tsuna chokes at the voice booming from outside the shrine.

“Yeah, there’s no mistake about it! It’s definitely a nine-tailed fox that I’d seen! Who knows it’d be such an auspicious occasion? And for us to be the first it declares its mate to!”

‘Mate’? ‘MATE’?! Tsuna whips his head in the direction of the doors, eyes bulging. Reborn motions him to keep dressing. What are they _saying_?!

“How lucky! How lucky!” The villagers recite as they carry something heavy with them. “We’ve got to build a suitable statue for Kitsune-sama, the divine God of Protection!”

“Ah, but didn’t the village down the river say that the Fox God doesn’t like to be worshipped?” Good people! Yes! That’s exactly what Tsuna desires!

“Oh, nonsense. Which god doesn’t like to be bowed down to? They must not have seen Lord Kitsune’s actual form till now!” Tsuna mentally weeps tears of blood. “Old Huang, you’ve got to tell us everything about the Kitsune-sama you’ve seen! We’ve got to make an actual statue of his mate too! The closer to the real one, the better!”

“You know what… Just do what you want.” Tsuna whispers in resigned exasperation, lifting a hand to sooth his pounding migraine.

Reborn curves a smile at him.

“All’s well ends well.” Reborn de-ages and trots forward to sit in Tsuna’s arms.

“How so?!” He hisses-whispers, increasingly incredulous with all of them.

Outside, the conversation between the villagers continues without noticing them.

“Of course! Lord Kitsune, the divine God of Protection, with its impressive nine tails was just the most ferocious beast!” ‘Ferocious’?! “I’m actually not very sure as to what gender Kitsume-sama actually was, but since its mate was male, there’s no doubt about it! Kitsune-sama’s definitely a vixen!” WHAT?!

Reborn pats his fingers calmly with unbridled amusement as Tsuna writhes around the futon, physically pained by just the implications of their talk.

“Oh, but that’s not something to be said for certain!” Interrupts another villager. A maiden, by the sound of her voice. “For all you know, unless Kitsune-sama is properly… sexed, they could be a male, harnessing a love with a human or another god that so strong that it transcends gender boundaries!” Oi, oi, oi, oi, OI! Please don’t sound so happy saying it, okay?! Tsuna’s having a cathartic arrest here just listening to you guys!

“Hm, hm. That sounds about right, given that they’re animal and human after all. From the looks of that guy I’ve seen last night, he’s definitely got a kink or two hidden away anyways.” Old Huang ponders.

Tsuna dreadfully looks down at the weight in his arms.

Reborn smiles up at him innocently.

Can you please don’t turn to him when he says that?!

“Our Kitsune-sama doesn’t look like one that’ll easily succumb to a playboy’s whims anyway, so it’s definitely a male!” Mn, mn! You’ve got that right at least!

“…Shall we enter the shrine to take the dimensions for the artisan then, Third Uncle?” The maiden definitely sounds pissed about her relative’s implications of the fairer gender. Or rather, she said what—?!

“For sure. Let’s go.”

Tsuna is stationary as he remains stiffly crouching by the corners of the shrine. The shrine is small; there are no windows or exits save for the entrance which the villagers are now coming in from. Normally in such situations, Tsuna will revert into his baby fox form to hide in the altar, yet, this time, there are unsalvageable signs of human residence in the form of the mess of futon and the eating utensils beside it. They already know about Tsuna’s fox form anyways.

“Aren’t we running, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asks him curiously.

“………………What can we do?” Tsuna is already preparing for the worst situation. That is, having his third and last form – the human – be discovered.

Reborn is – Reborn is unsalvageable. He’s already gotten his two-year-old form and adult form seen by the villagers. If they see him with him again, there’s definitely no hiding the fact that Tsuna’s Tsuna, as he is now.

It’s at times like these that Tsuna regrets not staying in Heaven long enough to learn the spell for hiding heaven officials’ from human eyes. Stupid younger him! Why hadn’t he thought ahead at that time? He longs so badly to go back in time and slap himself in the face.

There is a sigh, and a flicker of black.

“You’re _so_ useless, Dame-Tsuna.”

“Eh?”

Reborn’s words are the last thing he hears before Tsuna realizes he’s falling. His heart leaps to his throat with the bare beginnings of a shriek that’s cut off before it manages to fully penetrate the now-empty shrine.

The loosened doors swing open. The villagers blink at that sound they’ve heard just moments before they entered. However, everything is as they’re supposed to be, altar and all without a person in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Reborn doesn't want anyone else to lay their eyes on Tsuna's human form, hence so. (¬‿¬ )  
> • For those who are coming in from KHR totally unprepared / don't know, chicken congee + youtiao and aburaage oden are these:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Pretty high calorie foods if you add them altogether. So... yeah. Tsuna feasted like a king.


	15. "OMPH!"

Tsuna shakily pushes himself back up with his arms.

“Not even in your fox form, but already on all fours, Tsuna?” Reborn floats down by a stretchy piece of shadow-made string.

Tsuna looks up and all his limbs go weak at the sight of the two empty eyes shifting to see him on the ‘ground’. He flops forward, hugging his sweet, sweet ‘ground’ with the desperate urge to kiss it on the forehead for being a good, shadowy chameleon, stopping Tsuna’s further descend. The shadowy ground bursts into a series of pleased vibration, just weak enough that Tsuna’s still able to stomach it.

“S-Shut up!” He yells up at Reborn. He’s still reeling from shock. “I think I deserve a little break after all that you’ve put me through!”

“So young, so weak.” Reborn sighs as more candles flicker to light above.

Though the vicinity’s barely lit up, Tsuna can see now that majority of this space within Reborn’s world is formed entirely out of shadows – a cylindrical space that extends who-knows-how-deep with little cabinets of spaces in all corners of the walls. Where the lights flicker, the shadows retract and fade into nothingness. Tsuna actually doesn’t want to know how this space looks like; he gets the feeling that more lights will mean more danger in this space.

“What did you actually come here to do, Your Highness the Crown Prince?” Reborn struts forward in black space. “If it’s to establish the existence of a ‘mate’, then I’m happy to have helped. Otherwise, I charge a million merits per trip. Please direct payment through proper channels.”

“Too expensive!” Tsuna yelps. He pursues his lips. “Or rather… Reborn, do you have a slab of wood and a knife somewhere? You’re right. I might as well get to work over here.”

Reborn pauses, looking hesitant for the first time since they’ve met.

“…Here you go.” A tendril of shadow slips into the candle light Reborn is holding out before him.

“Thanks.” Tsuna accepts the pieces that he’s handed.

“It costs two million merits apiece.” The intelligent little critter rattles off the moment the deal’s done.

“………”

Sigh. Whatever. It’s not like Tsuna’s short of money anyways! He begins carving.

“Still, Reborn. You know you should really be asking for ghost money instead of merits given where you use them. It’s not like you ghosts have any use for merits anyways, even in your Ghost City.”

“Who said I was planning to use them?” Reborn leaps onto his thigh to watch him work. Tsuna carefully angles his blade away from him. “Merits are me and my acquaintances’ evidence of the number and strength of the heaven officials we manage to coerce and bring down. Every month, there’s a tournament running just for that. In comparison, ghost money’s worthless to me.”

“Is that so.” Tsuna deadpans. (=.=) How many people do you have burning ghost money for you to say such a thing?!

“More importantly, Tsuna. What are you making?” Reborn cranes his head.

It’s honestly a little adorable, Tsuna will admit.

“Martial God of the North statue.” Tsuna answers indulgently.

“Looks like crap to me.”

A tick mark appears on the side of Tsuna’s head. Nope! Not adorable at all! He was wrong!

“It’s not! Even though my artistic skills are slightly lacking… It’s not!” He shrieks. “See? It actually has its hands and fingers and all! Though it looks slightly deformed…”

“Even if we are to say that’s a good replicate of the Martial God of the North statue, in which case I’d say both of us have pins for eyes,” Ow. That just shoots an arrow into Tsuna’s heart, doesn’t it? “Why are you making a statue for a fallen god like him? Or is it… that what you said back in the temple really was true…?”

“See?! You really were in my shadow since that moment!” Tsuna screeches, bewildered. He finally has him by the tail.

Reborn’s jaw tightens.

“Dame-Tsuna loves Martial God of the North and was willing to take down a rival in love for his affections.”

“Gah! Don’t say it that way! You’re making it sound like some sort of twisted horrid love ballad!” Tsuna covers his ears in agony.

“…In that case?” Reborn suggests in a cute tone, peering up at him like a child asking for his bedtime story.

“…You really have a way of extorting information from people, don’t you?” Tsuna sighs.

“Of all the heaven officials I have encountered, you are the simplest one I’ve ever faced.”

“You know that’s not a compliment, so stop it.” Tsuna reproaches with a heavy heart. He sighs again, ruffling a hand through his hair. He doesn’t actually know whether that former heaven official is still alive, so… “There’s a bit of connection between him and me, that’s all.”

“Connection?” Reborn parrots, prompting.

“That’s right.” Tsuna slows down the pace in which he’s carving. “Do you know what happens to heaven officials who are kicked out of the heavens, Reborn?”

“First time warrants a seal on the neck that is akin to a black ring. It makes the body immortal. Second time earns a ring around the ankle. Seals away spiritual energy and makes it near impossible for third ascension.” Reborn recites, as if it’s no more than facts of the universe.

“That’s right.” Tsuna nods.

He lifts a hand that barely graces his neck. They both know this is how the famous Vongola Giotto died in history – with a black choker around his neck.

“When I was sixteen, while I was out playing in one of the temples of the North Martial God, I found a child in qi deprivation with a black ring around his neck.” Tsuna digs his nail into the side of his skin. He steadies his breathing as he refocuses himself, honing his spiritual energy to make the slicing easier. “That was the first and last time I ever met the Martial God of the North. I can't say more. So please, don't try to get any more information on him out of me again.”


	16. Out

“Don’t trip on your way out.” Reborn warns after him as he steps up.

Was he too harsh? Is that why Reborn was so silent thereafter? Did he give away too much?

Endless worries flood Tsuna’s mind as he wobbles, step by step, still fairly unused to his human frame after years of not standing on two feet.

By all means, the things he’s revealed is already too much. North Martial God had been in a terrible state equivalent to young Lambo when he descended. He was forced into an immortal body. An immortal _child_ body. To this date, Tsuna still doesn’t know where he is, even if he had technically lied when he told Reborn he only encountered the North Martial God once.

“You’re going to trip.”

Does it matter how many times he meets him? Once definitely wasn’t enough to explain his protectiveness over that child— “Uwah-!”

Reborn catches him by the cuff of his clothes.

“Dame-Tsuna,” Adult Reborn dangles him over the edge of the Leon-formed stairs. “If you want so badly to die, all you had to do was _ask_. Did you really think you have to go to such lengths?”

“HYAH! HIHH! NO, DON’T LET ME GO, PLEASE!” Tsuna writhes and clings onto Reborn’s extended arm. He remains trembling as he’s pulled back. Reborn leads the both of them back into the temple.

“Don’t need to worry too much about it.” Reborn mutters, not looking his way when Tsuna looks up at him. “I won’t lay a hand on your god. It’s not like it’d earn me much merits anyways.”

=v= Does that mean you’ll still assassinate him if there’s merit in it?

Tsuna decides it’s for the better that he doesn’t ask and instead rushes up to the altar where—

He does a double take at the two wooden statues that are already there.

“You’re kidding right?! These guys are way too talented!” Tsuna spits out in disbelief.

“…” Reborn’s face darkens dangerously when he comes forward to witness said ‘talent’.

Ah… well. When Tsuna said ‘talent’, what he’s really referring to is the pace of their work but not the features of the statues themselves? It’s actually not that uncommon for gods and goddesses’ statues to be a caricature of their actual selves, so please don’t look that scary, possible Demon Lord Reborn?

“HIHHHHH!” Tsuna clutches onto Reborn’s arm just as a shadow spike appears out of the ghost’s shadow. “Don’t do it, Reborn! It’s a representation of the villagers’ feelings! At least give it a month or two?!”

“…These idiots’ eyes are for show.” Reborn mutters darkly as his shadow spike retreats. “I _do not_ have a swirly brow.”

“No. I’m actually more concerned about the other part.” Tsuna sweatdrops. Namely, the part where Reborn’s got a huge sash written in red “Kitsune-sama Was Here” hanging around him. What kind of stake do they think Tsuna actually place on him?! Piss? Is this a substitute for a dog’s piss?! Is that how they think Tsuna will really treat any possible partners in the future? Like a lowly canine?!

“You’re right. Leon’s not there.” Reborn only notes.

“…” Tsuna decides not to point out the obvious flaw in that logic, face twitching as he lowers himself to place his North Martial God carving at the foot of their two statues.

It’s twisted, he knows, to add another statue to his own as if to offer up the North Martial God for himself. But really, it is a simple way of helping the North Martial God to gain spiritual power; by adding a small wooden carving to all of Tsuna’s shrines, eventually, the people will also take notice and offer up incense to Boreen as a small martial god of his palace.

“With how bad that carving is, it’ll rot away within a decade tops if someone doesn’t throw it away.” Reborn comments, following his line of thoughts.

“Don’t say that! In that case, all I have to do is to come back and top up with another North Martial God statue!” Tsuna argues.

“I’ve never met someone more enthused to curse himself with a dead man’s statue.” Tsuna _will_ whack him over the head with said statue if he doesn’t fear the retribution so much. “Do you always visit your new shrines and temples to do this?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Tsuna blinks curiously.

“You’re making yourself an easy target.” Reborn says merely.

As if on cue, from the entrance of the door, a haggard-looking man is making his way in.

He is stumbling, feet evidently tangling with each other often. And his hair is a clump of black, not like the individual strands humans have. Sunken eyes peer up at Tsuna.

It hits Tsuna when the man hastens his pace, rushing towards Tsuna to throw himself at his clothes; only redirecting himself to the ground when Reborn shoots him a lethal glare.

“T-This Master over here! T-This lowly one has just escaped from the southern country of Hantsuki…! T-T-T-There are fearsome demons over there…! If this master could assist me in freeing my fellow—”

The man explodes in a burst of green following a stab of Reborn’s shadow. The ghost’s eyes glint yellow as he withdraws the saber of shadow, not even batting a lash at the green stain on the ground.

“…An empty shell, huh.” Tsuna states.

“You’re being awfully calm for something of this level.” Reborn points out.

“………(ఠ益ఠ)” Tsuna turns to look at him with wide eyes, utterly betrayed. Such things never happened once in the near eight hundred years he’s travelling by himself. Why did Reborn have to go and jinx them? 

“Which part of this look like a face that’s calm to you?” Tsuna asks, near tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Is there even anyone still reading this story...? I honestly may drop this story soon.
> 
> • Hantsuki: Formal translation of Banyue, or half moon. At first, I thought about naming it the country Tsukuyomi. Also, whether south or east of Tsuna's current location. I really can't rmb anymore. Let's just let it be


	17. 🏃

It’s havoc the moment Tsuna tunes in to Upper Heavens’ Array, hoping to ask for information.

_“—EVERYBODY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MARTIAL GOD HIBARI AND MUKURO ARE ON TO US!!!”_

…eh? ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

_“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?! Which idiot was it who gave away the vote to them?!”_

_“Vote? Haha! You guys were doing something like that? I thought for sure, it’d be the ballad which caught their attention!”_

_“IDIOT! You—”_

_“Kufufufu… Tell us more about that now, will you?”_ Drawls a silky voice in a deceivingly friendly manner. Tsuna tenses as he imagines a scene of absolute havoc in the Upper Heavens currently. Dear God…! _“Is this it? ‘The Tragic Ballad of the Skylark and the Pineapple feat. The Fox God’ Array._ Or is it this? _‘How to lose and find your Prince – Babysitters Hunt Dogs Edition’_. Or could it be this? _‘The Award Winner for Best Retainers and Best Prince of the Millennium goes to…’_ ”

Mukuro’s voice drops into a dangerous tenor near end.

There is a resounding silence in the upper heavens array as everyone internally shouts out for whoever’s up there, high up above them, to help save them.

_“…I’ll bite you all to death.”_

_“GYAAAAH!”_ Comes the sound of a scream, then the sound of someone spitting out a mouthful of blood.

A series of chaotic screams that explode thereafter, the cacophony too dispersed to fully identify what each and every one of them have to say.

 _“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?!”_ Cries out one disbelieving voice in outrage. _“Martial God Mukuro’s working with Martial God Hibari… Oh gods, they’re finally working together!”_ A note of hysteria enters that voice that goes in tandem with Tsuna’s own thoughts. _“What’s going to be left of the Heavens after this?!”_

 _“Mother in heaven, Kami, Buddha, Guan Yin… I-I’m so sorry for the sins I’ve committed till now. Gosh,_ why _did I think it was a good idea at that time to join the vote for the Prince?”_ Wails one official in a trembling voice.

Tsuna wonders too.

 _“Hey, Lambo! It’s time to go. Come on, you want us to give you a ride?”_ Asks a cheerful voice in another part of the array. Tsuna perks up at the mention of the Earth Master.

 _“What’s the point anyways if they’re going to catch up to all of us in the end?”_ Replies the Earth Master's glum voice.

 _“In the first place, what I_ _want to know is this: Who the hell was it who divulged those rankings to those bastards?”_ Growls a gruffer voice.

 _“…I’m sorry.”_ Comes a soft-spoken yet steady voice. _“Dragon Lord Byakuran invited me into the ‘Little Birdy eats Pineapple and Fox’s Tofu’ array, so…”_

Ah. Tsuna recognizes him in a beat. =v= This must be the aforementioned, renown God of Misfortune, Enma.

 _“SO IT’S YOUR FAULT!”_ Comes the reverberating screech – of outrage, of disbelief, of dismay, of grief for the future – from a large number of gods that immediately draws the two hunting dogs to this particular section of the array.

 _“Kufufu. Thank you, Enma-kun~ You were a huge help, Enma-kun~ Why did you join these arrays,_ Enma-kun _?”_ Mukuro!!! Can you please don’t lower your voice so suddenly near end?! This is your younger brother-in-law here! You’re going to scare him to death!!!

_“B-Brother-In-Law, I’m sorry, but I didn’t realize when Dragon Lord Byakuran got close enough to touch my temple and enter me into these arrays. ……………………Much like how I didn’t realize you got close enough to check—”_

_“Doesn’t matter.”_ Comes Hibari’s cool voice that has all hairs on Tsuna’s arm standing. Tsuna shivers, imagining _that_ regal Hibari standing in the midst of destroyed palaces, pinning down almighty heaven officials by their backs with a single crushing foot. _“I’ll_ crunch _all of you to pieces.”_

 _“—AND HE’S UPGRADED IT TO ‘CRUNCH’!!!”_ Comes the terrified outcry of a desolate member of the audience. Very similar to Tsuna, really.

 _“Mother-in-Heaven, Kami, Buddha, Guan Ying… If I have to go in any way, please at least let it be gentle. PLEASE! SWALLOW ME WHOLE INSTEAD OF BITING! – Guyah!”_ Dies that poor whimpering official on the other side.

_“No thanks.”_

Tsuna swallows thickly as he exits the upper heaven officials’ array. If that is the state of things with the upper heavens, he can’t even begin to fathom what a state of disarray the gossip-loving, ten-times-bigger middle heavens might be in. Hibari and Mukuro must have stepped over their discarded corpses before getting to the upper heavens. =-=

“How is it?” Reborn asks languidly, slacking against the side of the mat that was once again laid out at the corner of the shrine.

“The Heavens was a no-go.” Tsuna summarizes succinctly with a completely hopeless smile. “They’re busy with their own…affairs, at the moment.”

An affair which includes him, entrenched at the heart of it with Mukuro and Hibari.

“I’ll take the roundabout route and contact the one in-charge for the overall affairs.”

 _If_ Shoichi hasn’t been taken down already, that is.

Fortunately enough, the connection is able to go through. Tsuna quickly relays the current state of affairs to the literary god. From the empty shell which someone has clearly created to send down to Tsuna’s direction, to the final words of said shell right before ‘he’ (as in Tsuna. Ahem! Gods have their own reputation to maintain too, okay?) destroyed it.

 _“This does sound like a trap indeed. And you’re on your way to investigate the culprit for this?”_ Shoichi questions calmly.

Tsuna has been thinking since just now that this guy might be way too calm for someone who’s in a pinch.

 _“…Mnh. It’s better for me to go now than to have them attack the villagers at whichever new shrine I have later. In any case, sooner or later, I’ll have to go.”_ Tsuna is a God of Protection after all.

 _“I’ll send you someone who might be well-versed in that area’s situation. Someone who’s not… currently debilitated.”_ Shoichi coughs.

 _“Thanks! …You know, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. But where is Dragon Lord Byakuran in the middle of all this?”_ Tsuna ventures suspiciously. First, Byakuran puts Enma up to all of those arrays, then Mukuro finds out about all of those arrays. And he hasn’t even heard a single peep from the Dragon Lord in the midst of all this chaos.

 _“I—”_ Shoichi’s voice is cut off by that obnoxious singing voice.

_“Haha, you sure are smart, Fox God Tsunayoshi-kun. That’s right~! I am the culprit who set up all of these arrays! I’ve already had a safe base secured for me beforehand, and sixteen other false bases for me to relocate to if they find me!”_

No, no. Tsuna didn’t ask. Or rather, you’re telling the subject of your ‘Best Prince’ competitions that to his face?!

_“By the way! Sho-chan is just someone that I’m bringing along as a side note, because we need to keep the Upper Heavens running. He’s my only marshmallow ally in this era, no?”_

_“Byakuran-san—”_ The ushered beginnings of a complain that’s slipping into Shoichi’s tone cuts off with the connection.

Tsuna is left awkwardly standing with his fingers pressed to his temple as he tries and fails to not feel boundless sympathy for Shoichi, for having such a friend. The Dragon Lord is rather… _unique_ , per say. Or rather… marshmallow…? What the heck is that?

“Irie-san said he’ll be sending someone to help.” Tsuna informs Reborn. Even though he’s still unsure whether it’d be okay to use heaven officials for personal things like these, he privately thinks.

“In that case, it should be the Moon Goddess or the Sun God that’s coming. That area falls under the Moon Goddess’s jurisdiction. The Sun God originates from the neighbouring country of Hantsuki with his sister, so my guess shouldn’t be too far off.”

“…Again… Do you know this because of your heaven officials hunting?” Tsuna makes an exasperated, tight smile at the other.

“You overestimate me. This is just common knowledge, Tsuna.” Reborn shrinks back into his infant form, presumably to avoid suspicion.

“Yeah, yeah…” Ah. Tsuna’s almost forgotten. There is another god hunter here. *sobs* Why is Tsuna’s life filled with men with such testosterones?

“Listen carefully!” Reborn leaps up and towards him.

Tsuna only has a fraction of a second’s beat before he catches the infant gently. Contrary to his own startlement, Reborn only lightly places a fist flat against Tsuna’s collarbone to get his attention.

“If we are talking about Hantsuki, the Sun God, and the Moon Goddess, there are some things you must know. I’m sure you don’t know any of them just yet, do you? I-am-a-hermit-for-eight-hundred-years, Sawada Dame-Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna is stunned for a few moments before he cocks his head.

Why does he feel like he’s in for a lecture in a moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Marshmallow is not a thing in this ancient world up till Byakuran. The 'why' is pretty obvious. Though how that'll come into play is all the more curious (≧◡≦)
> 
> • Monocles, incidentally, did not exist either. People are still using silvered mirrors at this time. But Byakuran puts it into invention for the sake of poor Shoichi, his friend. I'm choosing monocle instead of glasses, because we've got to match ancient china theme!!!
> 
> • P.S. I'm continuing this because there are apparently people reading it. I appreciate you guys tonnes! but ah... I guess I recently got too invested in this, huh. It was supposed to be a self-indulgent fic too. I'll update from from time to time whenever I get stressed out from uni. That'd be better. Hope you guys enjoy this update!


	18. 🌓

Reborn talks succinctly for about half an hour, speaking of the culture and the end of the Hantsuki nation.

Tsuna listens to him attentively. (Or he tries at least.) But what he basically gets is this:

Hantsuki was a country of barbarians. However, at the same time, it was also located at an oasis in the middle of a desert. Land rich in soil was naturally rare, and Hantsuki went to war with the neighbouring country, Middle Ground (“yes, it’s called that, Dame-Tsuna”) for it. Hantsuki lost, because its priestess – its linchpin in war – betrayed them; she opened the fortress’ gates for the enemy forces.

“Now, how the end of the Hantsuki is connected to the Sun God and the Moon Goddess. That’s a little bit more complicated to explain.” Reborn said with a merciless smile for Tsuna’s struggles.

The Sun God, Sasagawa Ryohei, was the Prince and general of the Middle Ground at that time for whom the priestess betrayed her nation. He ascended shortly after that battle as a martial god.

His sister, the Moon Goddess, Sasagawa Kyoko, on the other hand, was the Middle Ground’s much beloved Princess. Following her brother’s ascension, she took charge of the country and made a number of revolutionary changes.

Eventually, she ascended with the moniker “The Princess who threw her sword” – because she, during her reign, made an unimaginable order for all her soldiers to put down their swords to pick up the pen; and in her last moments as a mortal, when the Middle Ground was cornered by other nations, she threw her sword in battle so as to offer up her life as the sole sacrifice for her people’s sake.

Now, who would have thought that she’d ascend right then and there? And who would have thought it’d be part of the Princess’ plan for all her knights and soldiers to use their accrued intelligence to turn the situation around?

“—Clearly, this Princess is shrewd.” Reborn finishes off with a blatant smile in Tsuna’s direction. “Unlike you, Aburaage Prince.”

Guh! That just hurts, doesn’t it?

“D-Don’t just give me that kind of moniker out of nowhere!” Tsuna demands in a flustered yelp. “Though… it will be nice to have a kingdom of aburaage and all………”

Ah.

Tsuna comes back to Reborn’s smug curling smile a beat later.

He flushes. What nonsense daydream is he having before this guy?! Tsuna internally shrieks. Really! One can’t let their guard down around this fake baby for a moment!

It’s then. Something is approaching them.

Tsuna’s fox ears poke out from his fluffy brown locks when he catches the sound of something buzzing. Reborn, feeling the tension in his arms, stiffens as well, shadow chameleon crawling across the brim of his hat in tell-tale readiness for battle.

“- _eeeeeeeeeeee—”_

“W-What…? …Is that…?” Tsuna squints at the skies from which a very loud fly appears to be falling.

“ _-eeeeEEEEEEEEE—”_ A mess of fluttering gold robes flapping around the falling man comes into view. Like a falling star, that tan-skinned man is gradually coming closer, with all his muscles on full display too.

“W-Wha-?! What the heck is that?!” Tsuna squawks, backing up by several desperate steps.

 _“—EEEEEX—” BOOM, BOOM, CRASH! “—_ TREME!”

The Sun God stands in the newly-formed crater with a glimmer of self-satisfaction in his grey eyes, metallic gauntlet glinting a soft hue of gold over his hands, which he pumps in pride. Tsuna full out gawks at this ridiculously overwhelming man, who’s just – _ridiculous_ , and – _overwhelming_ , with all the white embroidered suns in gold-spun threads, tan bulging muscles revealed by the flaps of his robes, a firm, determined smile not mindful of how much of _everything_ his extreme entrance was just now.

“How is he supposed to be a respectable general in war?!” Tsuna screams down incredulously at the infant in his clutches.

“There is a reason why he is now the Sun God, I suppose.” Reborn very kindly excuses himself.

“You sure are vague with your explanations now that flaws are appearing!” Tsuna points out.

“Uwah~! What a cute baby!” Sings a feminine, gentle voice from the skies as a silver-dressed maiden flies down on her sword. Tsuna blinks wide eyes up at her amber eyes. Short curls of orange are interlaced with white blossoms on one side, leading down the left of her head.

The Moon Goddess smiles as she draws closer, driving Tsuna to lean back.

“Is this boy’s Mother a human?”

=v=;; …Why are you asking _Tsuna_?

“Don’t ask stupid questions!” Reborn piques up from his arms. Yeah, yeah! You go tell her, Reborn—“Of course my Mother is a human!”

“…” Tsuna lifelessly cocks his head to the side, a helpless smile on his face.

He mentally lets out a sob. Why are the people around him always so crazy?


	19. Introductions

The Moon Goddess claps her hands together.

“Well then! Since this is the first time we’re all working together, shall we start off with introductions?” She smiles, a sweet cheerful little thing that almost makes Tsuna want to doubt everything Reborn has said. But appearances are not all they seem; he knows best.

“Yosh! Then, I’ll be the first to start it!” Volunteers the all too enthusiastic Sun God. “My name is Sasagawa Ryohei, position in the Heavens: Sun God! And I AM AN EXTREME REAL MAAAAN!!!”

Tsuna gawps. Why is he screaming at the Heavens like that?!

 _“PIQUE DOWN, WILL YOU?!”_ Screams one of the villagers in return.

“HUH?! WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?! I DIDN’T HEAR IT CLEARLY ENOUGH!!!” Ryohei roars back into his cupped hands.

A door slams open within the village. From the distant shrine located near the hills, they can see the figure of an enraged man marching out, waving a glinting metal piece – an axe – at them.

_“SHUT IT, I SAID!”_

_“_ YOU _SHUT UP!”_ Screams the rest of the villagers, the volume no doubt louder on their end.

“Haha! Onii-chan’s a bit of an eccentric as you can see. I apologize in advance if he causes any trouble to you guys.” Kyoko turns to him, tucking a stray lock behind her ear somewhat sheepishly. “As for myself! I am Sasagawa Kyoko, Onii-chan’s actual blood sister. In the Heavens, they call me the Moon Goddess. Even though we’d only be working together for a short time, it is a pleasure for me to finally meet you, Your Highness the Crown Prince—”

She pauses, her eyes drawn to the sight of Tsuna’s tightened hold around Reborn.

“Eh? A-Ah.” Tsuna loosens his grasp with an apologetic pat over Reborn’s fedora. “Sorry about that, Reborn.”

“You are not forgiven.” How bitter this guy is! T^T

“…Would you prefer the use of your original title, Kitsune-sama?” Kyoko smiles kindly.

“Y-Yes. It’d be nice if you can use that!” There’s no need to remind a person of painful memories every time you address them, thank you!

“I understand. Then, from you, it’d be nice if you can lose the ‘Crown Prince’ and ‘Princess’ honorific for us too.” Kyoko’s eyes flick fondly to her older brother when Ryohei returns grumbling about rude civilians. “We’re all equals around here. Right?” She simpers.

Tsuna… really doesn’t know what to make of her, after all the things Reborn’s said and this saint-like demeanour coming from her.

“Mnh, I will.” He agrees easily. “I am, as you probably already know, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Fox God. And this boy _is not my child._ His name is—”

“Ciaossu!” Reborn crows. “My name is Reborn! I will be age two this year! Tsuna volunteered to be a kind and nice home for me after he picked me up!” 

“When did I ever do that?!” Tsuna yelps.

“Uwah… How cute~” Kyoko coos again and leans in to squat down on eye level with Reborn. “Little Boy, are you, perhaps, a ghost child?” She asks, picking up one of Reborn’s chubby hands.

Tsuna tenses.

That’s right! He had forgotten just now because he himself is a ghost, but letting Kyoko touch Reborn is a mistake! With how ice-cold all ghosts are, one touch will definitely give away his identity—

“That’s right. What about it?” Reborn admits it. So… easily!!!

“Erm!” Tsuna piques up. “Eh. Erm. Ah.” He shifts uneasily on his feet, shoulders hunched in ready to be judged.

Kyoko looks up from where she is squatted at him. She smiles sweetly.

“It’s okay. Nobody here holds any prejudices against ghosts. Afterall, haven’t you yourself proven that ghosts and demons can be gods of protection?” She giggles into a hand.

Tsuna stares at her for a good moment, imaginary flowers popping up behind him when it hits him.

An angel… This person really is an angel!

“Sasagawa Kyoko, and also, Sasagawa Ryohei.” Reborn calls them by name.

“Reborn, manners—” Tsuna whisper-hushes at him.

“Dame-Tsuna wanting to go on this trip to protect his followers like the naïve god he is is one thing.” Hey! “But there’s no need for you two to go to such lengths and follow us when there’s not a single merit for you in this. What are you after?”

Kyoko shares a look with Ryohei.


	20. Friend

“We want to go there to meet a friend.” Ryohei speaks up, surprisingly. Even though all this time, it has been Kyoko who has been speaking for the both of them. “Sawada, you know about the story of the Middle Ground and Hantsuki, don’t you?”

Tsuna is briefly startled by the term of address used on him. Well, Sasagawa Ryohei doesn’t seem like one who’s much for stiff formalities anyways.

“I was… briefed about it just a moment ago.” Tsuna casts a cursory glance over Reborn.

He stiffens in mild exasperation at the twinkling of midnight black eyes. What are you looking so smug for, Ghost-Boy?

“That makes the explanation easier. The priestess in Hantsuki who helped Middle Ground win the war. She’s our friend.” Ryohei explains.

“But… even if you say that she’s your friend, it’s already been about four hundred years since the Hantsuki’s fall, right?” Tsuna is confused. “T-There’s no way she can be alive still, right? U-Unless…”

He lets his voice drift off, not wanting to say the lamentable words.

_Unless she’s been turned into a ghost or a demon._

Standing before him, Kyoko’s eyes have softened and she gingerly releases Reborn’s hand.

“It’s true that Hana-chan has already passed on. But there are more ways than one for someone to be alive, even if it’s in a country that’s dead. Normally, we’re both busy with our work, so we’re unable to visit our homelands, but… This time, taking this opportunity in the midst of chaos, we want to finally visit the place where she grew up!” Kyoko gives a determined smile.

“In other words, you want Dame-Tsuna to help you skip work, huh.” Reborn summarizes.

“I’m going to be so hated by the Upper Heavens after this, aren’t I?” Tsuna deadpans with a completely exasperated face.

But looking at Kyoko and Ryohei, even if he never quite had friends like these who he’d miss four centuries later (retainers though, for sure), Tsuna finds himself quite unable to reject them either. Hmm…

“Well, whatever! It’s not like the Upper Heavens don’t already hate me for being a demon fox. Y-You might as well say that I’ve kidnapped you for the short period when we’re visiting!” He claims.

Both the Sun God and Moon Goddess’ faces light up, not unlike cute children who’d been granted their wishes. Come to think of it, they _are_ younger than him, aren’t they?

“Thank you, Kitsune-sama!” Kyoko smiles sweetly. “That’s great for you, isn’t it, Onii-chan? To finally be able to visit Hana-chan.”

“Thank you, Sawada!” H-HIHH! Tsuna looks between the muscular hand placed on his shoulder to that intimidating face leaning close to his with wide, frightened eyes. “I owe you a debt!”

“Too close, too close!” Tsuna squeaks in response to the man-hug he’s pulled into.

He pales when he realizes Reborn’s been unable to make even a sound from where he was squashed between them. …Is it too late to glue him to both their chests just like that, for eternity? =v= b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviations from HOB:  
> • You're stupid if you think Hibari / Mukuro are going to escort Tsuna to safety. HAHAHA X'D I'll laugh in your faces.


	21. OTL

It takes a ton of grovelling, but Reborn finally lets Ryohei off with the condition that Tsuna carries him for the whole of this journey to the south.

(“You sure are a hard bargainer!” He shrieking-cries.

“What are you saying?” Reborn’s eyes twinkled, high pitched tone lowering in tone to a childish pout. “A life for a few thousand steps. Isn’t that a good sell?”)

With a quick application of the Distance Shortening Array by Kyoko, they begin the estimated five days journey to Hantsuki.

“Normally, I will just fly there on my sword. But it’s not like there are any better options here.” Kyoko smiles wryly as she looks over the members of the group.

(1) Fox, (1) Muscle Idiot, (1) Reborn. It really doesn’t seem like your average Heaven Official Ragtag team, which should consist of sword-flying cultivators.

Along the way, Tsuna and Reborn bicker, Ryohei cheers them on and Kyoko giggles and makes mundane conversations about the tiny curious aspects of Tsuna’s life. Like,

“How does Dragon Lord Byakuran know you’re able to turn into a girl? It sounded like it was his first meeting with you over the heavens’ array.”

“Well, that’s…” Tsuna lets out an exasperated sigh and begins a tale about a fox who was getting chased by some hunters as a hunt. Without much thought, which he couldn’t spare the time for then, he’d escaped into a temple hoping to hide. When the hunters followed, it was pretty much like that same cornered situation as when he was with Reborn. Tsuna really couldn’t think about any more solutions at that time, so he’d turned into the one form which he knew would be a weakness of these brusque hunters and blasted them away with trails of spurting nosebleeds.

“…It was only thereafter that I found out that it is a Dragon God temple.” Tsuna sighs, feeling an impending migraine even at the thought of Byakuran.

“…And so, Tsuna gave away his first-time to Byakuran!” Reborn chirps up cheerfully.

“AAAH! Can you please don’t say it like that?!” Tsuna chases the little shrimp that jumps off his lap, with that same bamboo bottle they are both sharing.

“Ahaha! Tsuna-kun and Reborn-kun really do get along well.” Kyoko comments with a vibrant smile lighting up her face.

“H-Huh?” Tsuna eyes at her blatantly in a tell-tale manner questioning her sanity.

Reborn trots over and places a hand on Tsuna’s lap. His eyes are sparkling when Tsuna turns to look at him.

“Why didn’t you change that first time we were trapped together in the shrine?” Reborn’s upturned lips seem to turn down for a split second. It returns so fast to his usual smirking tease though, Tsuna’s convinced it’s a fragment of his imagination. “…I would have imprinted it in my mind and only used it for blackmail material once a day!”

Tsuna’s eyes bulge. How is that not the worst situation possible?!

With both cheeks flushing rosy red, he tugs at the edges of his Reborn-shadow-sealed robes and closes them tight to protect his chastity from being violated.

“Y-You’re absolutely the worst.” ARGH! If only Kyoko and Ryohei know how dangerous this predator is!

After three days of travelling, during which there’s a tonne of walking, there comes a rumbling in the distance.

“Onii-san,” The Sun God told him to call him that. Apparently, they’re ‘Bros’ now following this ‘lifelong debt’. Nevermind age differences. “T-That’s not you being hungry, or flying towards us again, r-right?” Tsuna casts a nervous look over the other.

“Don’t be ridiculous! How can I be over there when I’m right over here, Tsuna?” Ryohei pauses where he’d leapt up from the remains of their camp to make a visor with his hand, squinting at the distance where the sound is coming from. “There’s a lot of dust. It looks almost like a re-enactment of the last time we charged towards Hantsuki. Or the Heavens right before we came down, actually.”

Tsuna bites down on the urge to slam his head into the nearest hard surface. Because there’s no hard surface for him to knock himself out. Save for Ryohei’s hard abs, anyways.

“From what I can see, it looks like a sandstorm. Oh. It’s going to run into us at this rate.” Ryohei calmly spells out.

“Tell us that earlier next time!!!” Tsuna yells out as he ducks over Reborn, just as the approaching gusts of winds sweep over them – and toss them up.

Tsuna’s mind goes blank for a moment. O.o

…What sort of desert storm is this?! This is so very clearly a tornado, okay?! How many years have Ryohei been living in this sort of ‘paradise’? Why doesn’t he recognize the signs yet?!

 _“I actually can come anytime! It’s just Onii-chan said he’s coming this time, so I thought it’d be best if I accompany him along in this journey!”_ …Come to think of it, Kyoko had said that on one of their nights with a pleasantly sweet smile that he’d thought was just a brother complex.

Shame on Tsuna for not getting it the first time.

“Onii-chan!” Kyoko’s cry comes resounding from a distance. Silvers of her batting sleeves are caught by Tsuna’s eyes just before she’s swept away by the winds.

Tsuna clings tighter onto Reborn. “Kyoko-chan—!”

One word. It’s just one word, and Tsuna receives a mouthful of sand that fills him to the teeth. He cries rivers of tears at the burning sand brushing against his eyes as he fans his tails over them. What kind of ridiculous sorcery is this?! The south’s winds really are too hardcore! Tucking Reborn protectively into the heavy sleeves of his robes, Tsuna musters the brevity to take one more painful breath and scream—

“Kyoko-chan! Onii-san! Try not to get separated—”

A wounded sound is then punched out of his lungs, brown eyes going wide and teary, whole body jolting as if strike by a million watts because of the hand that closes around his tail.

“Got you!” Ryohei sounds aplenty triumphant.

Not again with the tail! Why is it always his tail?!

If this continues, Tsuna would cut - _URGH!_

“A plan—Do you have a plan?” He asks Ryohei breathlessly, between coughs and wheezes.

“I have nothing!” Ryohei proudly declares. Oh, god, he really is a useless god! “More importantly, did any of you manage to see Kyoko? She’s our ticket out of here.”

“Eh?”

Something hits Tsuna in the next instant. Something soft. Something bright. Tsuna’s mouth parts in realization when he sees that it’s the Moon Goddess who is riding the top of her moonlit sword, each of her arms secured around their waists. It’s almost unfair, how heroic she seems. Tsuna thinks he might swoon if not for the fact that Sasagawa Kyoko is a full four hundred years younger than himself. Piercing through the heart of the tornado, three heaven officials escape the treacherous phenomenon, the many layers of their robes flapping behind them.

Tsuna is half-way to asking for a scour around the lands when he realizes just how shaky their trajectory is. How much spiritual energy did Kyoko just put into her sword to keep them from falling to the tornado? Tsuna wriggles around in her hold and plants one palm against her arm.

“Take my spiritual energy!” Tsuna insists.

“Eh?” Kyoko looks startled as the faint glow of energy envelops her hand. “Wait— Tsuna-kun, you’re too powerful—”

She loses control over her sword. Tsuna gapes, wondering why the hell he is making things worse even with his gracious well-meaning intent – and it’s then that he makes his second mistake of retracting his spiritual energy.

One moment being overflooded with energy. The next suddenly retracting into nothing.

This change makes Kyoko’s spiritual sword wriggle under their feet and spit out fumes like an engine dying out.

“OH NO! What have I done?!” Tsuna plants both his hands on his head in repentance.

“We’re falling! Oi, oi, we’re falling to the extreme!” Ryohei shrieks, slapping his palm on his thigh as they descend in the direction of one landmark.

Three heaven officials screaming, Kyoko manages at the last moment to redirect her sword to the plain of sand before it. Tsuna really appreciates her efforts. But you know, he must really go and get himself cleansed of whatever bad luck the Misfortune God might have rubbed off on him, because he still skids a few dozen metres and ends up colliding into something hard and cold with a still, resounding thump.

Tsuna whimpers painfully as he pulls himself right up. Reborn’s tutting as he reappears from the shadows of Tsuna’s robes, where he’d escaped to briefly to avoid being squashed.

“Dame-Tsuna,” He sighs, jumping out. “Even if you know you’re strong, did you really have to go rub it in other people’s faces? You’re so insensitive.”

“Ah, am I?! Well, I’m sorry for not having attended the Mid-Autumn Festival for a long time! It’s my bad for not knowing how I’m ranked!” Tsuna shrieks, still on all fours.

How is he supposed to know that he’s stronger than the Mood Goddess? She’s the sibling to one of the great Five, for heavens’ sake!

“Putting that matter aside,” Tsuna sighs. He casts a cursory glance around the stone shelter they’ve found themselves in. “Where on earth are we—”

His words die in his mouth, fox ears and tails popping out in fright at Hibari’s face peering down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Chop, chop. Reborn will make dragon stew the next time he meets Byakuran.
> 
> • I think Reborn's not the type to get all incredibly jealous or possessive over a certain person he likes. He's more the chill-type that understands boundaries, unlike LBH from Scum Villain who'd chase his beloved crush to death and back. Tsuna making a mistake and flashing someone? Reborn'll only chuck it up to Tsuna's own responsibility and help place a bullet or two in whoever saw if they dare open their big fat mouths. (Which Byakuran did.)
> 
> • How strong do you think Tsuna is?


	22. 🗽

“Look carefully.” Reborn states as he comes closer.

It’s a statue of a Hibari-lookalike. The face is undeniably his, but Hibari does no smiling.

Doesn’t stop Tsuna’s jolting tails and ears from drooping in weak-kneed fright though.

“Tsuna – guh.” Even the calling Ryohei and Kyoko who’s jogging in from outside stone at the sight.

Hibari Kyoya… _smiling_. Heheh. Heheheheheh.

“We definitely must not let either Byakuran or Mukuro find out about such a thing!” Tsuna shrieks at the other two heaven officials in panic-driven desperation.

They nod fervently in agreement.

Reborn walks up closer to the statue, laying a hand over it. He traces the chipped writing with a frown.

“With that said, it’s really rare that there’s such an accurate carving of a heaven official though.” Kyoko comments in slight awe at the stone figure.

“Maybe the ones who’re doing it just want an extreme fight with Hibari?” Ryohei twinkles as if he’s proud that he got it. He nods affirmatively to himself, as if that’d cement that truth.

“I highly doubt anyone will go to such lengths just to commit suicide.” Tsuna punctures his conjecture with a comically incredulous look. He looks from the statue’s… _winning_ face, down to the words which are carved into moss-covered stone. “This is most probably the previous Wind Master, Fon. Hibari’s family, a couple centuries before my time, did produce a heaven official who ascended to the heavens.”

“And you’ve heard of him?” Kyoko looks at him in a new light. He _is_ four centuries older than them after all.

“Just a little.” Tsuna scratches the side of his cheek. “This god was all the way up there with North Martial God Boreen until he descended 800 years ago.”

Ladies and gentlemen, let it not be known how much of a god _nerd_ Tsuna was up till that time. He can go all day on his spiels about the good ol’ days if it’s about olden gods and goddesses.

“Hm? Hold on, but that doesn’t make sense.” Ryohei scrunches his brows with a confused frown. “That means he’s already descended when this statue is built. This statue doesn’t look that old.”

“Well, it could be that he wandered around and made his name after his descension…” Tsuna trails off but cuts himself short when he sees Reborn pulling out a slippery snake. He jumps. “Reborn! What are you doing?!”

“Dinner is ready, you guys!” Reborn sparkles as he smirks up at them.

“Like hell we’re eating a poisonous snake!” Tsuna shrieks. Brown eyes widen, and he looks down the path leading deeper into the cave. “Wait a minute. Poisonous… snake…”

When he strains his eyes and lights up a few fox fires that brighten the atrociously dark path, it became obvious how many people are in there, slumped over and huddling away from his flames as if frightened. That in itself is normal. Tsuna gets being afraid of some fox-ear-and-tailed person who suddenly got flung into the mundane peace of their lives. But those bleeding snake bites littering their limbs… And the sweat-matted skin that poke out alongside unhealthily pale pallor… This obviously was the work of the snake.

“Reborn, tie up that snake very quickly into a knot.” Tsuna swallows audibly under his breath.

Brown eyes are dilated, the beginnings of orange slipping into them as his voice shakes with his orders. With flames lighting up the area, he looks around the cave in horror. How _many_ are there?

“K-Kyoko-chan, Onii-san. Make sure you slowly back out of here for a while. D-Don’t move even if the flames come close to you, okay? They won’t burn any of you.”

He tells that to the weakened men and women and – god, _children_ – that are lying in the cave.

“S-Sir, who are—”

Brown eyes glow orange. Flames erupt around the people the moment Kyoko and Ryohei are gone, setting to light the hundreds of snakes that have been coiling around the cave, waiting for the moment their prey dies to feast on them.

Screams erupt. Men and women scramble weakly for escape. But thankfully, only mere seconds later then did they realize—

“This fire… It’s not…burning us?”

Tsuna, the Fox God and deity of protection, is capable of controlling what his fire burns and does not burn. This is the only reason why he dares to let his flames light ablaze in such a small space, even though it’d be dangerous otherwise. That said, there still is a reason why he doesn’t want the humans to move.

“We… We should take the chance to run—!”

No sooner had that idea come to them, a scream comes from a middle-aged woman as the hiss of an approaching snake comes to them.

From the abyss, too dark for any watchful eye to see, something grabs hold of the snake and hauls it back.

“Reborn…!” Tsuna gasps in relief, looking down at the infant at his feet in gratitude.

“That’s another two million merits from you.” Reborn smirks.

“Urgh.” Why is he not surprised? “Stay still, and wait for us to eradicate the snakes!”

Two ghosts fighting to protect the humans, within the matter of minutes, they successfully clear the cave of the danger. Tsuna slumps to his knees in relief as he smiles down at the infant hesitantly.

“Thank you, Reborn—” He’s cut short by the spear of shadow that comes shooting out at him – or more precisely, at the last snake that’s leaping at him, both fangs bared.

Tsuna twitches painfully as he looks down at the impaled snake that drops to the ground, a very pronounced hole in its body where its innards are spilling out.

“…I-Isn’t that a bit of an overkill?” Tsuna covers his mouth, aghast.

“E-extremely agreed!” Ryohei shouts out weakly, equally pale as he looks down at the punctured snake that’s beside Tsuna. Oh. They’ve returned to keep the snakes from sneaking out of the cave.

For whatever reason, Kyoko’s eyes are wide as she looks from the rapidly retreating shadow spike to Reborn. Did Reborn’s violence traumatize her so badly that she can’t speak? Tsuna totally gets that feeling. Reborn is creepy when he’s not using his powers, but absolutely lethal when he’s sheds the sheep’s skin.

Reborn evenly meets her eyes – something conveyed between them; Tsuna wonders what – and he happily controls his shadows to pick up the snake, _skinning it_ there and then.

“Tsuna, you really don’t get it.” Reborn sighs happily, ignoring the Sasagawa’s aghast. “To feast on the ones who tried to feast on you. That’s what it means to be at the top of the animal kingdom.”

Tsuna _wriggles_ to get away, mentally shrieking when Reborn brandishes the freshly skinned, organ-dripping snake at him.

“We’re eating this tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I admit. I deliberated between the moai statue 🗿 (Sometimes used for various idiosyncratic purposes, such as conveying a stoic, deadpan, or silly expression.) and the statue of liberty 🗽. Both seem equally suitable as pun for for both Hibari and Fon. In view of the cloud's nature and the ever-changing winds, liberty it is.
> 
> • Reborn decided to hide his powers at first. That's why he doesn't use it to pull all of them together during the tornado. But once the other two heaven officials saw it, he decided to just fuck it and use them out in bright daylight (pun intended). Atta boy, Reborn.


	23. Spare

“Spare me, Reborn, please!!! Reptiles have never been a part of my diet!” Tsuna feels his soul drifting out of his mouth when he thinks about just what Byakuran might do, if he eats one of his ‘comrades’.

“Y-You people… Exactly what _are_ you?” Comes a panted question from a slightly pudgy man. One that is probably the head of this group of travelling merchants, if the wares they carry are of any indication.

Tsuna shrinks back, hiding his ears and his tail. It’d probably be best if he lays low here.

“Forgive us for our sudden appearance,” Kyoko slips into her role as spokesperson easily. “We are a group of travelling cultivators who are seeking passage into the Hantsuki Nation for some investigation. It’d be nice if you could tell us where we are currently, though…”

Kyoko trails off, smile struggling to stick on her face after seeing the state they’re all in.

“Hey, this is bad!” Ryohei suddenly calls out.

Tsuna jumps, watching as Kyoko turns to her squatting brother, equally startled.

“Onii-chan…?”

Ryohei’s crouching over one of the closer snakes that had tried to leap for escape out of the cave’s entrance. He’s pinching a snake’s mouth open by its jaws, grey eyes sparking with a troubled gleam as he narrows them down at the fangs.

“This is… one of _Hana’s_ —” A sharp inhale of a breath punctuates his words.

Amber eyes widen, before Kyoko’s turning quickly to the closest person as well, eyes widening in panic as she pulls up a snake and finds that same thing.

According to Reborn, the priestess that cooperated with the Middle Ground to destroy Hantsuki was one with some sorcery that was capable of controlling snakes. One bite from these venomous snakes, and any person will collapse immediately with high fevers, eventually bleeding out from all cavities. If they’re lucky, they might be able to last a day. Or perhaps, it’d be best to say they would be lucky, if they die an instant death free of pain.

“But… how can this be…?” Kyoko’s breaths come short as she peers down at familiar symptoms, hands cradling the head of the young man beside her in panic. “…Hana-chan’s… already…!”

“If she’s not dead, then she’s cultivated to immortality. If she’s dead, then she’s a ghost or somebody is controlling these snakes in her stead. Such an easy deduction, you should get it into your heads already.” Reborn harrumphs, silencing only when Tsuna places a palm over his mouth.

“Reborn.” Tsuna reproaches half-heartedly.

The unfortunate twist to the two heaven officials’ happy tour aside, more worrying right now is how they should obtain a cure for all of these merchants here.

“Is there any potential cure for the snake’s poison?” Tsuna asks aloud, intending it to be for the two siblings who had been closest to the snake mistress in her life.

“There is.” An unexpected voice replies.

Tsuna blinks, surprised, when it’s a kid who is standing up from the midst of the crowd that’s gathered around the cave. Large intelligent eyes, sandy brown locks, he’s the textbook definition of a cute boy who anyone would like to pamper upon seeing.

“If these are the snakes that come out of the legends, then there is a cure for it in Hantsuki itself.” He shares dutifully.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Scoffs on of the travelling merchants. “To begin with, this wouldn’t have happened if you’d done your job properly.”

“Children should just shut up and lead the way!”

The boy’s cheeks flush a shade of red at the accusation.

“But...I did! I led all of you the right way. It’s just – I didn't know there would be a sandstorm today!” He’s panting, red-faced as he lifts a hand to cradle a snake bite on his arm. Tsuna internally fusses when the boy slumps against the side of the cave, weakened by the venom.

“And so you lead us straight into a cave of snakes. Good fucking job you did!”

“What are you doing now? Are you damning this group of cultivators to their deaths as well? Run while you can, I say!” A burst of bitter laughter comes from another gruff merchant.

“T-This…” Tsuna bites his tongue, lowering his eyes to bury his contempt. This group of merchants are absolutely terrible. 

Reborn’s eyes are dark beneath the brim of his fedora. With a wave of his hand, the child squeaks when he’s lifted and carried forward by tendrils of dark shadows, coming to a stop right before the wide-eyed Tsuna. Hollers and cries of fear resound in the cave as the group of unseemly merchants scramble back from them.

“What the hell are you?!”

“E-Erm. Based on what I understand, these men hired you to lead them through the desert. Y-You guys were on a run from the sandstorm. That’s why you took shelter here despite the snakes, right?” Tsuna asks patiently, kneeling down to support the boy by the shoulder.

The boy sniffles wetly. “Y-Yeah.”

That means despite the boy doing all he can to help them, these men are still treating him like this. It really doesn’t settle well with Tsuna. He’ll have to make sure this boy and his family are blessed well enough after this, so this boy will never have to go out to do jobs like these ever again. Meeting the boy’s eyes patiently, Tsuna really finds it such a pity that such a cute thing is being bullied by all these merchants.

“W-What is your name?”

“Fuuta. Of the Middle Ground.” The boy answers obediently. Kyoko and Ryohei look like they’re stirring and coming back to their senses. Ryohei, in particular, is glaring at the merchants in a way Tsuna’s wary of.

“Is what you said about the poison’s cure real?” Tsuna asks again.

“It’s real. The cure really does exist.” Kyoko flanks his side, averting her eyes in grief. “Long ago, Hana-chan told us that the Hantsuki were scared of her turning her snakes on them. That’s why their Queen took extra measures and sourced the lands for a herb that can cure the poison. They have a full garden of it in their royal palace.”

Coming directly from the source herself, it’s probably trustworthy.

“For real?!” One of the merchants who had been sneering at the child before scrambles forward like a dog at Kyoko’s heel. “You’ve got to tell us more about that, Miss!”

Kyoko wrinkles her nose at him in distaste but doesn’t reply. Ryohei looks on the brink of exploding at them, a mix of stressors from Hana to these men assaulting one of their own people prompting him.

It’s a curling black tendril of shadow that smacks the man back, however.

“Come within six feet’s radius of us again. I’ll make sure you’re six feet down under before the poison can kill you.” Reborn mutters lowly.

“R-Reborn!” Tsuna yelps in surprise. He catches Reborn when the infant jumps up and at him. Unthinkingly, he releases the wobbling Fuuta, but it all works well when Ryohei picks up the child anyways and slings him over his back.

“Let’s go, Dame-Tsuna. It’s because you’re so clumsy, that’s why they’re all eyeing you as potential ware now, aren’t they?”

Tsuna jumps in shock, ears and tail popping out in an instant. He squeaks and tucks a hand over his ears under the ravenous looks that immediately dart to him.

H-Hey! No looking! He's just having his appendages out for godsake! Why are you drooling over him like some thugs with a naked maiden flaunting her body?! Urgh! He needs brain bleach to wipe out that imagery!

The tiniest hand settles over the top of Tsuna’s palm. Reborn’s comforting him, the back of his fedora pressed against him, ruining its shape. But even then, with his eyes turned to the front, Reborn’s warm in his grasp, holding his trembling hand.

It takes Ryohei’s hard clap against his shoulder to root Tsuna back in reality.

“Let’s go.” The Sun God looks at him in the same protective manner he does his sister. To Fuuta, he asks, “You’ve got an updated map of Hantsuki in your head, don’t you? Just point me in the right way, kid!” He roars with amicable laughter.

“M-Mnnh!” Fuuta huffs, cheeks flushed, determined. Turning to the merchants who hired him, he starts. “E-Everyone… Just wait here for me! I will definitely bring back some of the herbs for you! So, please, hang on there!”

The first gruff merchant who had spoken up only scoffs and waves his hand flippantly.

“We’re not going anywhere, kid. Not in the state we’re in.”

As the group of heaven officials, ghost, and child make their way in, the softest of whispers drifts to Tsuna’s sharp ears from the group of merchants.

“That’s why I told you not to consider the Middle Ground. The rumours around here has been terrible!”

Casting a contemplative eye in the direction they’d came from, Tsuna turns his gaze forward and marches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I have to admit at this point. I can't rmb if it is 'Middle Ground' or not anymore. (Does it really matter?)
> 
> • Do drop me a comment to let me know how you found this update!


	24. Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- uni tough. will answer all comments when i do have time, which is unlikely. :( but thanks for all your encouragements! ^^ every comment made me smile when i saw them  
> \- this update gonna be mostly plot and less fluff. hopefully, khr readers will be able to follow and hob readers will find something surprising at the end.

Stepping into Hantuski is like stepping into another world entirely.

It begins with the buildings. Horrible, shattered, creepy buildings. The ones with moss growing on them and walls collapsed in a way that screams that a battle had happened here recently or something of the like. It’s creepy, and all Tsuna wants is to leave.

“Those men behind us mentioned something about rumours…” Tsuna fusses nervously, looking around them. “…Do you know something about that, Fuuta?”

“A-Ah. That is…” Fuuta looks reluctant to say. It makes perfect sense, since all these tours to Middle Ground is supposed to make up part of his livelihood.

“There have been some rumours about Hantsuki around the area lately… about half the people travelling here going missing because of ghosts or one thing or another.” He looks uncomfortable. “Tou-san and Kaa-san told me not to believe them, but… the merchant misters you saw just now… you saw how uneasy they are made by these rumours.”

He entangles his fingers.

“I see.” Tsuna turns to the Sasagawa’s for their opinion.

He is stumped by the sight of sparkling eyes directed up and all around their sceneries like a bunch of kids.

“It really _is_ a first for you guys to come visit Hantsuki, huh...” He mutters, incredulously defeated.

What’s with this inane feeling of being like tourists in this horror house of a place?

“Yeah!” Ryohei huffs, smoke blowing out of his nostrils. “I ascended right after I won the extreme war against Hantsuki, so I haven’t got a clue as to this place! Kyoko might have a better idea than me though.”

“Me?” Kyoko laughs sonorously, tucking a lock of orange behind her ear. “No way! Every time I visited this place, it was only for business and treaties! How can I be familiar with such streets?”

“Eh. Onii-san, Onee-san, you’ve been to Hantsuki before?” Fuuta looks wide-eyed up at them from his potato-sack carry up on Ryohei’s shoulder. “A-And – Onii-san, you fought in the Hantsuki War? But… that’s nearly four hundred years ago!”

“Eh – ah – erm—” Ryohei fumbles.

Look at how the mighty has fallen. Tsuna is _very_ used to that feeling of being a joke in plain sight too.

“More importantly, I’m extremely curious about that building!” Ryohei points. “Tell us! What is that building over – there—”

Ryohei falters at the sight of that corpse hanging from the top of the watch tower.

Multiple pairs of eyes bulge at the sight of that black-dressed woman, head hanging limply, frame dangling lifelessly – if not dead, then obviously, very _tortured_.

Tsuna wants to scream in alarm.

What sort of hell has he come to?!

“HANA!!!” Ryohei charges.

 _That_ ’s Hana?!

“Wait, Onii-san! We shouldn’t get separated—” Tsuna hasn’t even managed to finish his warning before another gust of wind comes blowing up between them, throwing a whole building in between them.

Tsuna shields Reborn in time. He’s pulled back by Kyoko. Nevertheless, bull headed as he is, Ryohei continues charging forward with a bouncing Fuuta on his shoulder.

“Onii-chan!” Kyoko cries after him.

Another pile of bricks falls in the place where they’d been standing.

“HIIHHHHH!” Tsuna finally screams, shrill and high and eyes bulging. What in the blazes is happening?!

“Let’s go, Kyoko-chan! Somebody’s attacking us!” He grips onto her wrist, pulling her in another direction.

“But—!” Kyoko looks at him with desperate eyes, willing him to understand.

“We were lured here by Tsuna’s attacker. Naturally, their aim will be to separate us in hopes of taking Tsuna down. With that said, do you still think it’d be best to recoup with your brother?” Reborn lays out blatantly with his toddler-sweetened voice. Tsuna has never been so grateful for this ghost’s heartlessness before!

“But even so—” Kyoko bites her lip.

She looks at Reborn for a few wavering moments as if contemplating whether to trust him. Finally, flicking a look at Tsuna, her determination cements itself and she nods.

“Look out!”

Tsuna cries out in alarm, pushing Kyoko away from him when another whistle of wind comes between them. His jaw drops when he catches a full sight of the mysterious attack that has been lashing out.

It’s. Another. Tornado.

What’s with this place?! Can you at least _pretend_ tornados don’t grow like fruits on trees?! How can there be so many tornadoes here and there?!

“Let’s escape, Tsuna-kun!” Kyoko has snatched his hand up before he knows it.

“But where—”

Tsuna doesn’t even get to finish his words. He’s pulled away and after Kyoko, clumsy human feet catching up with her with a few close-calls behind them.

Led through alleyways in twists and turns riding Kyoko’s sword, Tsuna dimly realizes that they’re headed for the attackers whilst taking an indirect path that limits the scope of possible wind attacks.

Eh? That’s strange. Didn’t Kyoko just said that she doesn’t know how to navigate the streets of Hantsuki? Ah. But then again, she _is_ the Princess Who Threw Her Sword. It wouldn’t exactly surprise Tsuna if the intelligent Moon Princess turns out to be capable of remembering every single road here just because she saw it. They _are_ approaching rather close to the palace, where she’d undoubtedly carried out some of her country’s dealings.

“…Is this really advisable?” Reborn questions from his arms thereafter, still being held by his loyal mare, yours truly. “Heading to the enemy head-first. Without any backups.”

“Tsuna-kun is in danger.” Kyoko frowns determinedly. “We need to get to Onii-chan no matter what. In that case, defeating our attackers is first priority!”

Tsuna wryly notes that ‘getting medicine’ has been changed to ‘get to Onii-chan’. Really, the Moon Goddess’ love for her brother knows no bounds.

“In that case,” Tsuna pulls her back by the arm. He changes into his adult fox form, picking her up onto his back like a kit. “Let me give you a ride.”

“Tsuna-kun!” Kyoko lights up with relief.

With feet slung over his side, Kyoko leans in close to his head and whispers directions so as to evade any possible attacks. Already, they had to deal with three tornadoes that are now brewing in the broken town. If there are any civilians living here, then they are most likely dead, Tsuna muses darkly. Reborn discusses curtly with Kyoko as they cross out possible attack spots. The most likely one is—

“Here!” Tsuna yells out as he leaps into a closed door.

Two ladies who had been changing in the middle of that room come to a halt.

The raven haired one with long locks gracefully falling over her shoulders was in the midst of fanning herself with a white fan, seated leisurely against a chair.

The other one, a silver-haired, green-eyed maiden, whose short hair is tied up into two cute pigtails, has just slipped one pale feet into her dress. The remaining parts of her are just barely covered up by her top. _Barely._

Tsuna is stunned speechless as he peers at them. Everyone is still for several seconds.

Then, Kyoko gasps out unbelievable words in a barely audible whisper.

“…Wind Master Gokudera……Rain Master Yamamoto… Why… are you… _cross-dressing_?”

There is a moment’s pause as everyone tries to process that line.

The silverette turns beet red and blows her – _his_ – her? – top.

“GET OUT! GET OUT! _GET THE FUCKING HELL OUTTA HERE_!”

Tsuna pales and dashes for his life.

“2/10!” Reborn declares, lifting up a peace sign.

Tsuna sobs and wails. “ _What_ is?!”


	25. "COME BACK!"

…Screams the enraged Wind Master, presumably, as he tears after them with fan blowing and windstorms brewing.

Tsuna bawls pathetically in his heart.

“I’M SORRY! _WE’RE SO SORRY!_ AAAAAH!!!” He screeches at another piercing wind that brings down a building behind them. Against his better thoughts, he turns his head back, because his mother has taught him to always look others in the eye when you wanna show sincerity. “We didn’t mean to catch a glimpse of your secret hobby! We won’t tell anybody! Cross my heart and hope to die!”

“Heheh. This will be a good one for the hunting ring.” Reborn snickers in his arms.

Tsuna wants to swat him over his little head. “ _Reborn_!”

The Wind Master grows an even uglier shade of pruce, if that’s even possible.

“What fucked up hobby do you think I share with this sword idiot?!!” He lashes out verbally, cursing a storm with every flap of his fan. “Even if I’m into this get up, why of all people do you think I’d share it with _him_?!”

“Haha! Drink some milk, Gokudera! It’ll calm you down!” Laughs the other impossible elemental master and – _HIHHH!_ Tsuna exclaims in his mind as he leaps up to duck a sweeping wind.

“Like hell I even need any of your nasty milk! Is that meant to be some kind of pun while we’re in this form?!” Gokudera spins on Yamamoto. “Everything is YOUR fault!”

“We’re in trouble.” Kyoko aptly summarizes as Tsuna rides on.

Tsuna gives her an incredulous eye. Yeah, like obviously?!

“I meant that in more ways than one.” Kyoko frowns in concern despite catching his look. “If Rain Master Yamamoto continues to enrage Wind Master Gokudera, it won’t just be the Hantsuki Palace and its surroundings. There likely won’t even be a single building to be called Hantsuki’s by the end of today.”

“It’s that bad?!” Tsuna yelps.

He mentally whimpers. …Are these two on the same level as Hibari and Mukuro seismic-scale?

"…I can’t let that happen to Hana-chan’s hometown.” Kyoko whispers softly, gaze dropping alongside her voice as her fingers curls into Tsuna’s fur coat. “I have to stop them.”

Tsuna is stunned breathless by her show of selflessness for her friend. Her maybe _still alive_ friend, who’s hanging up there, literally, waiting.

“Kyoko-chan. Don’t be reckless.” His heart pounds in his ears, adrenaline searing his veins. “The Hantsuki Priestess – Kurokawa-san may still be waiting to see you. You shouldn’t have to risk your life without meeting her—”

“ _No._ ” Kyoko’s reply silences him. “I have to. That’s the only way I can repay her for what she’s done.”

Sensing the worry that is in his pause, Kyoko lets out the softest, tinkling giggle. Rough hands, slim but battle-worn, glide their way through his fur with the gentlest touch.

“Don’t worry. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun may be rough on the outside, but they’re actually really close friends with Onii-chan! I’m sure they’re not here to do anything bad!” She pumps her arms. And when she sees that his tension has not faded in the least, she reaches for her sword, obviously intending to continue on regardless of what he thinks.

Well, of course. They hadn’t known each other for long, Tsuna thinks bitterly. Who is he to hold any weight over her judgements?

“Don’t worry.” Kyoko slides her weight over to her sword. She flies closer to meet his eyes, offering a close-eyed smile full of confidence. “If things get rough, I have an ace up my sleeve! Against the Wind and Rain Masters both, I know a thing which will get them to stop at once! Just promise me you’ll stay by my Onii-chan’s side when he finds Hana-chan… okay?”

Despite the cheer, that is definitely worry in her eyes.

Tsuna presses his jaw shut, closing his eyes for a painfully long moment.

He nods.

It feels like a dagger’s been twisted in his side, the way Kyoko sags with relief.

“I’m glad.” She says. With a smile, she slows down and turns the other way to face the threats Tsuna had most likely brought with him to her precious friend’s country.

“Tsuna.” Reborn’s voice calls out from atop his head as Tsuna pushes more force into his hindlegs to surge forward.

“ _EXTREME!”_ A crash and Ryohei’s cry sound out from the distance. Tsuna knows it’s that secluded four-walled place between Hana’s watch tower and the palace. Kyoko’s brought them so close to it after all. But that sound… He is… _on_ the top of the wall? Did he think it’d be the best way to get to Hana? Tsuna is incredulous and decidedly judging. Either ways, he has to hurry—

A tug on his ears catches his attention.

“ _Dame-Tsuna._ ” Reborn says again.

“W-What.” Tsuna whimpers in pain.

“It’s not your fault.” Reborn states.

“Yeah.” Tsuna mumbles, turning away. “I know—"

“You’re not listening. Does it make sense to you, that two heaven officials would be right here in Sasagawa Kyoko’s domain just when she is unavailable to give them permission to enter?” Reborn hisses, a note of darkness slipping into his tone.

Tsuna freezes, eyes wide. He kicks off the ground.

“…What are you saying, Reborn?”

“It’s exactly what you’re thinking.” Reborn confirms grimly. Tsuna’s breath comes short as he pushes himself forward, despite the coldness in his heart growing steadily frostier. “It’s quite possible that the one who baited you intended for Sasagawa Kyoko or Sasagawa Ryohei to be the target. It’s too timely to be a coincidence. But if that’s not the case, then…”

Reborn trails off lowly, letting their thoughts wander.

They come to the four-walled place right next to the watch tower Hana is hanging from. It’s forty-metres tall, possibly a dozen metres thick, if the drifting sounds of voices from up there is of any indication. Tsuna shudders as he quickly shapeshifts, flushing embarrassedly and swatting at Reborn to turn the other way when he dresses, so as to be able to climb the ladder leading up there. Every step he takes up is accompanied by the pounding of his heart in his ears.

“A spell.” Reborn hisses lowly, glaring at the wall they’re propped up against.

It’s faint. It’s sickening. But someone… or _something_ has placed a spell in the walls beyond where they are.

Tsuna has sensed it this whole time. But close up, it becomes obvious that something is wrong with these ruins of a country.

A four-walled place secluded off between the palace and the watch tower. Was this erected during Kyoko’s time, or before, or after? He should have asked.

What is this spell supposed to do? It feels like he’s backing up more against a cliff’s edge the closer he climbs to the top of the walls. It doesn’t feel like it’s meant to keep someone out; no ordinary man can sense this thing. But in that case… what is this seal meant to keep _in_?

AHHH!!! All of this is just too much! _Way_ too much excitement for an old fox like him whose greatest excitement in the past eight centuries has been finding an aburaage-storage stalker. He can’t wait for all of this to be over so he can curl up in his home, hopefully trouble-free.

Tsuna is just about to reach the top of the thick walls when a chilling roar bursts into the edges of his senses. Animalistic. Loud. Infuriated. _Desperate._

_“STOP IT!!!!!!”_

Tsuna jerks into a flurry of motion and hurriedly pulls himself over the last metre. That voice. It’s—

“Onii-san—”

Tsuna freezes, that one other name refusing to fall from his lips, because there he is.

Almond eyes don’t greet him. Fuuta’s back is turned to him, desert robes fluttering around him as he dashes in the direction entirely opposite of where Ryohei had been charging towards. He charges out and away from Tsuna, Ryohei, and the group of hoodlums – over and into the other side of the wall, where his form plummets and _nobody is there to reach out to stop him._

Tsuna’s mouth snaps shut because he’s certain he will _scream_.

There’s a sickening ‘splat’ on the other side of the wall.

Crazed screams and laughter ensue.


	26. "Why...?"

The smacking of lips travels up from the pitch black space below incessantly. Squeals and moans of “it’s good”, “so delicious!” drifting up from the abyss of _monsters_. Tsuna’s numb, limbs moving on autopilot as he pushes himself to move forward to stand by Ryohei’s side.

The Sun God has fallen to his knees where he’d been chasing after Fuuta’s form. Wide grey eyes stare mournfully down at his battle-scarred hands, physically incapable of standing up to look over the wall’s edge.

“I… I don’t know…” He chokes out.

“—I see, I see! So it’s delicious, huh!” Crows one of the hoodlums before them. One with fangs not unlike a dog and hair sandy blonde.

Tsuna doesn’t know what hurts more. The fact that they didn’t push Fuuta down the wall, or the fact that the Sun God was clearly taken off guard when Fuuta jumped. In any case, he grits his teeth and he stands carefully before the kneeling Ryohei, putting him behind his back.

It’s around this same time that the crows from within the walls begin taking a new direction.

“More…! More…!” They cry.

They’ve already finished consuming Fuuta, Tsuna thinks, aghast.

The wolfish man grins and it’s brilliant for one second. In the next, his eyes are cold and it’s entirely unreflective of the smile he wears.

“Don’t take our kindness too far, you bastards! You’re getting far too full of yourselves!” He reaches out to his belt and pitches a rock into the moaning abyss. It collides into something or someone that lets out an inhumane screech.

“Ken.” Mutters the other hoodlum next to him. He’s tall, lanky, with eyes so emotionless, it sends chills creeping up Tsuna’s skin. “There’s another two here to feed them. What… are the two of you?”

That question is directed at Tsuna and Reborn.

Tsuna coils his tails tighter against the base of his back. He nudges Reborn off him. It’d be safer that way.

“That’s my question.” Tsuna carves out into the terse silence, eyes glinting orange as he glares at the two towering men just several feet away from them. Gone is all the traces of the previously hysterical fox god. “What did you say to Fuuta? Why… did he jump on his own accord?”

‘Ken’s mouth twists down.

“Hell if I know.” He shrugs, offering a blanch-like scowl. He jerks in Ryohei’s direction. “You should be asking that one there why the brat was so enthusiastic to die. All we did was tell them we only need one sacrifice for a day.”

Tsuna’s eyes sharpen.

“…Sacrifice?” He whispers.

“…I didn’t know.” Ryohei mutters. It’s not a defence, but an ushered statement of the truth. He clenches his fists. “Fuuta – that kid was energetic to the extreme on the way here. We talked – about Hana, about how his family back home is – I didn’t know, but I should have. That he’d sacrifice himself just to save me.”

He squeezes his eyes shut in self-blame.

“Is now really the right time for that?” Reborn asks sarcastically.

“Onii-san.” Tsuna snaps. “Fuuta saved you despite thinking you are a human because he believed you can escape. Please get a hold of yourself.”

He quickly presses his lips together, silently adding a mental. _…I hope._

Towards the two others that are standing before him, all Tsuna can do is to narrow his eyes at them.

One has a wolfish tail poking out of his back. Tsuna would be staring in a mix of incredulity and betrayal at his fellow canine if not for the fact that he’s so upset. Then, the other one is a sludge monster of some sort – a porcupine, maybe? Tsuna muses with the last remaining shreds of humour in the midst of the tension – he eyes the purple substance dripping off fingertips and onto thin needles with dread. They remind him way too much of the unidentified compound back at the North Martial God’s temple.

“You guys are?” Tsuna tries asking gently.

The pair of hoodlums peer at him blankly. The blonde’s expression is eerily akin to the other’s.

Tsuna’s mouth falls shut with a clicking of teeth.

Well, okay then. Way to be polite. They must be Hantsuki’s barbarians.

“Is… the Hantsuki Priestess’s current state caused by you?” He puts piece to piece.

Interest flash in the hoodlums’ eyes. Its intent should be frightening – so much more frightening than the previous apathy they had in face with them. Yet, contrary to the usual blaring alarms and mental shrieks, all Tsuna registers is a simple ‘ _ah_ ’.

Hantsuki was full of barbarians. But another way to put it is that they are volatile beings. Towards a traitor who has turned immortal… If they were angry enough to materialize as feral ghosts after death, Tsuna can’t even begin to imagine what form their rage might take the shape of.

“…Kurokawa Hana.” The emotionless man murmurs to his companion, like a puzzle sliding in place. “The priestess’s first name is Hana. That was the name _he_ was going to shout out when the boy jumped.”

Ryohei freezes, telling of who it is they are talking about.

Tsuna’s breath lurches to a halt. He peers, wide-eyed. …Was Fuuta protecting Ryohei when he leapt?

“Ha! Come to think of it, you _were_ looking in her direction quite a number of times while we were explaining your fates.” Ken gives a feral grin. “Take us a little bit more seriously, will you? I don’t know which country’s bastard you are or what kinda friendship you hold with the priestess, but _Hana_ … You want us to kill her _again_?”

Ryohei sees red. “YOU—”

“Hup!” Reborn hops off the wall.

Wait.

_Reborn hops off the wall?!_

“REBORN?!” Tsuna whips his head around, shrieking when the infant ghost is nowhere to be found.

Ryohei is gaping full out, eyes wide as he bores out faintly at the edge of the wall where Reborn has just leapt off. He presses his palm to his eyes like he can’t bear to see it anymore. “Oh, God.”

It speaks volumes that those words are coming from the Sun God, of all people.

Tsuna is still in denial as he lifts a shaky hand to cover his mouth, peering over the edge of the wall into pure black _abyss_ , terror-stricken.

“Oh, God. Oh, God.” He shakes.

“Hey. Sawada. I understand how you’re feeling but—” Ryohei reaches out and catches his shoulder, looking for all the world like he’s an inch away from pulling the both of them off this side of the wall, as if Tsuna’s about to _jump_.

_Well, he’s not wrong._

“Hey, you bastard, what are you doing, damn it?!” Yells the hoodlum on the other side. “You’re overfeeding these bastards! I said only one per day!”

“You—!” Ryohei’s eyes flash with wrath as he turns to them. Only concern for Tsuna has him restraining his rage, opting instead to focus his attentions on a simple— “Shut up, to the extreme!”

“What the heck does that even _mean_?!” Is returned.

“—Sawada.” Tsuna is honestly honoured at the way the Sun God is for once able to put aside his emotions and for him, but—Ryohei furrows his eyes, lips pinched in worry. His grasp on Tsuna’s arm is grounding, but yet not as comforting as it was before, back in the caves. “Hey. Hey, Sawada. Do you hear me? I get that you’re distraught by the way the kid flung himself in there. But… you told me, didn’t you? We’ve got to pull ourselves together to the extreme.”

Tsuna shakes his iron-tight clutch from his arm half-heartedly. He shakes his head, side to side. Brown eyes are wide.

“N-No, Onii-san – You don’t get it. Reborn is – Reborn _is_ —”

“What? Was that brat really that important to you?! I didn’t see you holding onto him for dear life after that other mouthy brat jumped!” The animal taunts.

“Ken.” The poison ghost states blankly.

Tsuna jerks and turns towards them, face turning an ashen white.

“Who—” The word comes out choked, strangled. “Who were the ones who had been in there? Were they somebody precious to you?”

The two hoodlums tense, but neither of their faces spell an affirmative to the later question. If anything, they look rather bewildered, even incredulously outraged at his implication.

“ _Ha._ I thought so.” Tsuna rubs a hand down his face in relief. “Onii-san, listen to me. Kyoko-chan is fighting off the Wind and Rain Masters right now in the area close to the palace, so—”

“What?” Ryohei looks like his world has been pulled out from underneath him.

“—You’ve got to go back her up. She’s the only cultivator we can count on to get me and Reborn out from this sealed place.” Tsuna whispers hushedly, pushing Ryohei more firmly away from his arm.

“ _Tsuna._ ” Ryohei hisses, and his eyes do not look relenting in anyway, mouth set in a determined way that makes Tsuna want to laugh at the family resemblance he sees with Kyoko. “You can’t seriously be asking me to let you go jumping off the wall after Fuuta and Reborn. I _won’t_ let another person come to harm under my care—”

“Onii-san.” Tsuna replies with haunted eyes, staring up at him. “There have been no sounds coming up from the place down below for a while now. Do you get what that means?”

Ryohei opens his mouth and it hangs, with the horror-struck implication that comes to him.

Yes. That’s right. Reborn’s power is to control _shadows_. And right at this unfortunate time, he’s chosen to fling himself off into the abyss. The _pitch black_ and decidedly seal-infused _darkness_ in the middle of this _night._ They both remember what that one shadow spike has done to that one serpent.

Both gods turn in tandem to peer at the two hoodlums with a mix of unbelievably pitying but relieved expressions. Thank god those monsters down below hadn’t registered as anything more than pets to these guys.

“What’re you looking at?!” Ken piques up, increasingly agitated by their impassiveness towards their own situation.

At the same time, another explosion comes from the side of the palace. Ken’s head jerks towards the place, jaw dropping as half the ruined palace _slides off_.

“…What the fuck?”

Tsuna catches sight of fluttering silver robes in the distance, flying away from the smoke.

He squeezes Ryohei’s knuckles on his forearm and exchanges a quick smile with him.

“You know what the plan is.”

Ryohei’s surprised expression is knocked off and replaced by a warm grin reassured by their unexpected ace in the hole.

“Yeah!”

Taking advantage of the hoodlums’ shock in that moment to glide himself to the edge of the wall just as Ryohei separates from him, Tsuna takes a deep breath and _jumps_.


	27. “AAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“WHY IS THIS ALWAYS MY LIFE?!” Tsuna shrieks as he descends towards possible death.

All he’s doing right now is putting his hands together mentally and praying to whichever listening god up there that Leon will recognize his voice and—“OMPFH!”

Yay. He’s alive. Sheer pillowy darkness cushions his fall.

In the total darkness that has overtaken his vision, Tsuna registers tendrils of shadows gingerly sliding him over like a child into someone’s hold.

He’s flustered but unsurprised when the leaving shadows slip away to replace the sensation of smooth nothingness with firm long arms loosely holding him up by under the knees and around his back.

“You certainly did your country proud. That was a showy entrance, Vongola style.” Muses a deep saccharine voice from beside him.

Tsuna likes to say that he is decidedly _not relieved_ to hear that Reborn is okay, thank you!

He fumbles around the darkness with his palm and is almost flustered by the way his palms unintentionally meets a well-defined jawline. Reborn takes a sharp inhale when he almost smacks his fingers across his face. Finally, when these limbs of his have settled down and it becomes clear where the other’s face is and not, Tsuna raises a hand and lightly, but full heartedly, brings it down on Reborn’s shoulder.

“What were you thinking when you tossed yourself down?! Next time, don’t ever do something so reckless and scary again!” Tsuna scolds shrilly.

There is a pause in the midst of the darkness that makes Tsuna think adult Reborn might be looking at him for a long searching moment.

Ah, right! Right! What is he doing, right?! Tsuna’s thoughts catapult into immediate regret, because _Reborn of all people most definitely will not listen to him—_

“What? Did I scare you?” Reborn teases.

Tsuna nods solemnly. “You did.”

It seems Reborn did not expect that, because his breath comes short for an instant.

“…You shouldn’t have had to worry in the least.” Tsuna notes that that’s not a promise, but what is he expecting? In a matter of a fact tone, as if he’s merely stating the obvious that’s so pronounced before their eyes, Reborn says, “I am strong.”

…There _is_ a certain implication to the way he has said it that just sends chills down Tsuna’s spine for a very plausible reason.

“Reborn,” Tsuna begins.

“Hm?”

“Do I… Will I or will I not want to use my fox fire in this space to look at my surroundings?” Tsuna is deadly certain he will be paler than paper if light illuminates him at the moment. “…Have you killed them all?”

There is no hesitation at all.

“Yes.”

Tsuna wants to shriek bloody murder. He wants to trail trembling palms up to cover his face, goddamn it. Why is he so increasingly desensitized to Reborn and his antics?

THEY ARE STANDING IN A LITERAL PILE OF CORPSES! And Tsuna is calm to death!

Apparently taking his silence for disapproval, Reborn shifts Tsuna in his grasp to make him sit straight up in this bridal carry. (Oh, and what’s with this, for that matter too?!)

“These aren’t humans anymore, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn begins in his lecture mode.

“I know. They’re ghosts of the Hantsuki or Middle Ground soldiers, trapped here by the seal for an eternity. I’m glad – that you’ve put them out of their misery.” Tsuna is surprised by how calm he is too when he is explaining his own reasoning.

It’s true. There’s no need to grieve over people who he didn’t even know! Much less people who’ve died four hundred years ago and are far past their time.

Something brushes against the side of his face. Tsuna jerks, and the shadow tendril departs almost instantly.

Tsuna is bewildered. Was he… Was Reborn checking for tears on his face?

“There’s no need to force yourself to say things that you don’t mean.” How does he know? “A person like you – you’re too kind to believe in things like mercy killing. Or at least, not without considering the others’ will to live.”

Reborn begins moving, feet planting one after the other in a path that does not seem unsteady despite the pile of corpses littering the ground. Is he navigating around the bodies out of respect for Tsuna’s wishes?

Oddly enough, despite the knowledge that he’s in a murderer’s hold, Tsuna doesn’t have the slightest desire to get out of Reborn’s arms.

“…I just wish we could have done something to help them pass on.” He confesses. “It doesn’t seem fair, that they died just like that, even without anyone to remember their names. …Maybe, they were forced to eat humans to survive because they were sealed here—”

There is a screech and something flings themselves at them, growling and roaring.

Tsuna tenses in Reborn’s hold. Reborn’s sigh is so close, so very close to brushing his cheeks as he shifts Tsuna’s weight protectively into one arm, freeing the other to move about.

“That mindset is admirable, but don’t delude yourself, Dame-Tsuna. Hantsuki people were _barbarians_ , through and through.”

A flick of his finger, a shift of his weight. Tsuna’s breath is caught when whichever soldier had been charging at them dissolves with splatters of blood and a cut off shriek. Reborn lifts his free hand towards Tsuna’s face, hesitating before pulling the edge of his long sleeve to wipe off the blood splatter as if the stain has personally done him a huge disfavour.

“ _These_ are monsters, Dame-Tsuna. They can’t be mistaken for anything else.”

“You…” An alarmingly sane voice breathes.

Tsuna is caught by the fact that those two hoodlums from above have come down with him. Did they jump with the knowledge that they might never escape?

“You…” Breathes that same voice again. The calm one from before. The nameless one. “…Do you know who they are?” He asks, positively wrecked.

Reborn comes to a still, cradling Tsuna protectively in one arm.

“I know.” He replies, voice clipped. “And what about it?”

There is a laugh that comes out from across them – the animalistic one, Ken – except, his laugh does not sound animalistic at all. It is the injured sound of a hurt child, betrayed by his expectations.

“You knew…” He growls. “And yet… You still took away our reason for living from us!”

 _What?_ Tsuna blinks, not following.

He very nearly shrieks when Reborn suddenly catapults into a flurry of motions, dodging and moving and – _HIHHH!_ Is that a claw that just nearly snagged Tsuna in the ear?!

Reborn tucks him further into his embrace. Tsuna can practically feel his utter amusement when Tsuna flings his arms around Reborn’s neck like a koala hanging on for dear life.

Patting between Tsuna’s shoulder blades twice with a reassuring hand, Reborn leaps back again and again, allowing his shadows to do the work for him from a reasonable distance.

“Why did you do it?!” Roars the angry animalistic teen.

He’s tearing at the flurry of shadows that acts as their barrier, swooping aside every defence.

“Why did you kill them even though they’re the only fun thing we have left?! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!” He demands.

Tsuna squeaks when Reborn abruptly rises to his feet and dodges away.

Something hits the body that was behind them with dull thuds.

Oh. Those needles might be effective against Reborn’s shadows, because they can reflect the light of the moon. Way to discover a weakness at this critical time!

“Did you know? The last time Fon visited Hantsuki, he’d said.” Reborn begins conversationally, not the slightest least worried by the needles. Tsuna is only distraught when a yell comes from the animalistic teen, a cry of “Kakipii!” coming with a flex of Reborn’s hand.

“‘The children here are all victims created by circumstances.’ That man… Even though he’s soft at heart, his judgements have never been wrong. That’s why I accepted the children he’d rescued into my city as refugees.”

“You…! Release Kakipii this instant!” Ken lets out a chilling scream when he’s snatched up by a shadow, presumably bounded. He grunts. “Urgh! What is this…?!”

“R-Reborn—” Tsuna’s weak protest dies on his lips when Reborn struts forward.

“There were some who hadn’t dispersed and wanted to stay to make peace with their demons. We of the Ghost City understood. That’s why we had the statue built of him to warn off intruders.”

Tsuna’s eyes grow wide.

Back at the cave, Reborn had been looking down at the inscriptions on the statue, too ruined to read. Four hundred years should not have put so much of an indent in a stone statue built in such a secure place unless done intentionally. Could it be… he was actually trying to figure out the culprit then?

Reborn’s steps come to a halt. The grip around Tsuna’s lower back squeezes ever so slightly, as if reminded of his presence. He might actually go even closer to the hoodlums, heedless of his own safety, if not for the need of having to protect Tsuna. Not that Tsuna needs any protecting, of course!

“…How had things deteriorated to this state in the span of four hundred years?” Reborn interrogates.

“Hell if we know!” Ken blurts out the same answer he had before, significantly more distressed, even choked. “Shit…! All we wanted was to just have our revenge on the teachers…! Those guys… it was our turn to finally be the one toying with them, poking things into them, feeding them crap and all! And yet, you guys just had to come!”

He curses them with contempt.

And Tsuna… Tsuna honestly doesn’t want to know anymore about this situation.

“Poking…?” He whispers in dread.

“Human experimentation.” Reborn swats his head lightly. “Not what you are thinking, Pervert Tsuna.”

Tsuna flushes with indignity. He didn’t think of that!

Nevertheless, sobered by the reality of the situation, Tsuna turns his attention to the two grimly.

“Oi, Kakipii…! Do something about this!” Ken makes a sound that suggests he’s kicking something against the shadows – a body, by the sounds of it. “You’re supposed to be the smart one between the two of us, aren’t you?! …Find a way to get us out!” He cries, helplessness infiltrating his words for the first time.

“…I have nothing.” Returns the too-emotionless, but suddenly all-too-comprehensible voice of the other hoodlum.

“…That’s why you kept calling them _barbarians_.”

Another epiphany dawns upon Tsuna. He can’t keep the shocked tone out of his voice. Because Reborn, despite having given a full course lecture about Hantsuki at the start of this journey, had kept Hantsuki’s Human Experimentation from him. He _knew_ , that Tsuna might sympathize with their enemies if he had this knowledge, and so, he’d kept it from him.

Reborn stills. Tsuna pauses to ponder. Does he mind this lack of trust terribly?

Well. Reborn has pretty much just divulged that he’s one of the big players of the Ghost City. ‘ _My_ city’, he’d said, in fact. He’s bound to have his own secrets, like Tsuna does. Those who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.

“You’re not the ones who put the scratches on Fon-sama’s statue, are you?” Tsuna asks the pair cordially instead. “It’s the one with some inscriptions in the entrance of a cave by Hantsuki’s outskirts. Or have you encountered someone who might have been the culprit—?”

“I don’t wanna talk with you, Ups-a-daisy. You can’t even stand on your own two feet.” Tsuna is silenced by that, face twitching comically. Maybe it’s time to get down from Reborn’s hold— “Go fuck off in a ditch if you just want to rub your love in our faces. Nobody needs to be exposed to your PDA. Or if you wanna screw, go do it in our teachers’ corpses.”

“…”

Whaaaaaaaaaat.

Tsuna’s face is practically spasming with how many expressions he wants to make but isn’t able to in the span of a second.

Too many things to retort. There’re too many things he wants to say about all of that, starting with the clarification of their relationship and ending with a flavour text about that last part that is just too heavy for anyone’s tastes!

But before he can, Reborn abruptly jerks back from the combi and the sounds of hissing snakes infiltrates the isolated space.

“Dog. Chikusa.” Calls out a composed voice, raspy with shock. “Everyone here… is dead?”

That is one way of putting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i initially planned to just post everything from this sun and moon arc in one go, but i'm drained from school, so i'll have to leave it here. hopefully, next time the full mystery will be revealed!


	28. Revelation

Let’s set things straight.

They, as in Reborn and Tsuna, have been lured into the Moon Goddess’ territory by god-knows-what and who.

Upon coming here, they have stumbled upon a variety of odd cases – beginning with one snake den, and ending in a shadowy cavern where two animal children have been dumping humans into for years.

To top it off, there is now the snake controlling priestess, Hana, standing before them.

Tsuna gapes.

“…Are you the one who’s been controlling the snakes—?”

Reborn tuts and lightly raps him over the side of the head. “Think again.” He says.

Reborn dodges a hissing snake that slides right pass a shrieking Tsuna and holds the cowering fox protectively in the crook of his arm.

“What the—How dare you do this?!” Ken screams in Hana’s direction when he’s released.

“Don’t look at me. This isn’t my work either!” Hana scowls back.

Totally lost, totally cowering, Tsuna wishes he can just illuminate the area with a burst of his flames and would do so if it doesn’t compromise Reborn’s security, too.

“What… What exactly is happening?!” The little fox whines for some of these events to be illuminated for him.

“Think carefully about it.” Reborn’s voice is hushed by his perking ear. Tsuna shudders under the sensitive breath of hot air rustling his fur. “What are the events that’ve occurred up till now?”

“You’re really making me undergo a deduction in this situation?” Tsuna asks incredulously.

Reborn easily dodges the multiple attacks – all snakes – with quick jerking movements.

“I’ve heard that the Vongola Hyper Intuition is quite a beau to see at work.” The tone of Reborn’s words is incredibly relaxed – as if he’s debating going outdoors for hotdogs.

“I’m not a science experiment.” Tsuna frowns. Besides, he hasn’t had his intuition for centuries. But he jumps into thinking anyways.

True enough, up until this point, a number of abnormal events have occurred.

Those snakes at the cave, the rumours which should have caused the merchants to evade this place if Fuuta didn’t bring them here, then Kyoko’s feigned ignorance of the streets, the appearance of the two unaccounted heaven’s officials…

Tsuna’s eyes shift in the darkness to where Chikusa’s metal needles are glinting.

When they arrived at the top of the wall, Fuuta had been jumping off. For reasons they don’t understand, it had been perfectly timed just as Ryohei was about to scream Hana’s name – just about to let the hoodlums in on his acquaintance with the priestess.

It wouldn’t have been dangerous for Ryohei in his distracted state if they’d found out. Ryohei is a Sun God by right and fully capable of defending himself. Tsuna had easily dismissed it as Fuuta’s ignorance of Ryohei’s status and recklessly jumping off, because he wants this ‘human’ big brother to be saved.

But what about Hana…?

For Hana, who was pinned up there, she must have seen everything from the beginning. Even if she couldn’t see them from afar, Ryohei, who was on the wall and close to her at that time, should have been visible.

A sudden chill permeates Tsuna’s fur coat.

He shudders into Reborn’s arm, oblivious of the weight of dark onyx that slides over him, and the hand that gently hovers before lashing out more shadows.

Why… didn’t Hana call out to Ryohei?

Tsuna… closes his eyes tightly.

He doesn’t want to think about it. Yet…he _must._

Think about the things from Hana’s perspective.

She is the priestess of Hantsuki. She grew close to Kyoko and Ryohei while she was ostracized. She betrayed her country for Middle Ground.

When she returned stepping over the corpses of her fellows, what must she have felt when she saw the bodies of the children who were being experimented in this place?

How must she have felt, knowing some of them were killed because Hantsuki – the country of barbarians – knew they were going down and wanted to drag these children with them?

Hana… must indubitably have felt guilty and promised that she’d repent and make it up to these kids.

Doing things like… like casting the spell which is in these four walls, keeping those _scientists_ – ‘teachers’, Ken and Chikusa had called them – in, to be tortured for eternity.

And also… things like, letting herself be hung from the execution pillar for _centuries_ , not leaving till they’re satisfied.

With all of these in mind, something has just become very strange.

That stone tablet at the cave, with the descended Martial God Fon’s statue… If Hana has been pinned here for centuries, and the two hoodlums stayed for the original intention which Reborn mentioned – “To make peace with their inner demons” – then…

…Who… exactly…vandalized that stone tablet?

Tiny fox paws dig into the fabric of Reborn’s sleeve.

Suddenly, Tsuna feels very afraid.

The tiny baby fox parts open his eyes and look into the shadows.

“Reborn…” His voice quivers. He steadies himself. “What’s happening out there?”

There is no sound that is permeating through the walls, so Reborn illustrates what is happening in the darkness instead.

“Nothing much. The lion cub and his pesky porcupine friend are fighting off snakes. These pesky ones are doing a good job of avoiding Hantsuki’s priestess, too.” Reborn sounds satisfied as he easily stomps on and kicks off a few snakes at his feet. “What? Have you finally figured out who the culprit is?”

Tsuna wants to glare, yet he can’t muster the strength too. Instead, he only buries his face into his paws, shaking with a mix of conflicted feelings.

“—Stop! I’m telling you to _stop_ —” Hana is screaming at the top of her lungs at the snakes.

“Dame-Tsuna.” A hand lightly brushes over the top of his head. Reborn’s usually smug voice holds a trace of resignation. “This is why I told you. You’re too kind.” Reborn looks up. “Do you want me to do it?”

Tsuna looks up, startled.

“…No.” He saddens, shaking his snout. “I’ll do it.”

If there is an attacker in these shadows, it can only be someone who have arrived ahead of Reborn, who would have sensed the arrival of any new additions.

Then, that person can only be Fuuta.

If the culprit is Fuuta, it becomes odd that he didn’t know Ryohei is a heaven’s official. But the reason why he’d still jump into this experiment lab is because—

Tsuna raises his voice. “Come out! …Kyoko-chan.” The fox lowers his head.

\--Fuuta knew from the beginning that Hana wouldn’t come along with Ryohei. And there is only one immortal who could have entered the Moon Goddess’ territory unchecked these few centuries.

That person is Sasagawa Kyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as wholesome as possible for those who never read HOB.  
> Sorry if some things don't make sense.


	29. Revelation II

“Well done, Tsuna-kun.”

The moon goddess shows up from the midst of the shadows in her silver robes, radiating a soft ethereal light.

“How did you know it was me?” Kyoko smiles softly. Sadly.

“I thought it was strange all this time, how Fuuta-kun knew a story from several centuries ago.” Tsuna admits, shifting back into his human form.

Seeing as if the snakes have also stopped attacking, he further adds on.

“Of all the people who could possibly have gotten close enough to Hana-san to steal her snake controlling methods by observation, you were the only one.”

Kyoko lowers her head too, closing her eyes for a beat, accepting that.

Reborn angles his head at her.

“Why did you do it?” He asks. Tsuna looks to him, startled. “Of the many gods that are in existence, the Moon Goddess is most famous for her non-violence. Why did you throw that away?”

His gaze is intense. Tsuna peers up at him with hopeful eyes, tilting his head to the side.

Even though he’s been reproached so much for being ‘kind’, is Reborn actually a fervent believer of non-violence?

…No, no, no. Did he hit his head over in the midst of the fall? Tsuna shakes his head fervently.

“Tell me then, Reborn-san. When your best friend’s been tortured and brainwashed to think that she’s got to stay there for eternity, what are you supposed to do?” Kyoko’s lips curve up bitterly.

“Kyoko—” Hana begins.

“No, Hana-chan!” Kyoko cries out, cutting off what she’d been about to say. Her brows furrowed painfully, she offers a broken smile full of tears. “I _hate them_. I can’t forgive these guys, the way you want me to.”

Soon enough, the previously sweet face of the goddess turns into a wrathful glare directed at the two hoodlums.

“These _scumbags_.” Ken’s piercing scream infiltrates the air with the sound of hissing snakes. Tsuna’s eyes grow wide. “How _dare_ they punish you for sins that don’t belong to you.” Kyoko’s eyes are rimmed with orange. Chikusa hisses and bites down a cry. “I won’t forgive them. _I won’t forgive them._ ”

“It’s enough. It’s enough, Kyoko!” Hana pleas.

“What did you say?!” Ken’s voice rises with agitation, disquieting in the hissing snakes. “Did you just call her ‘Kyoko’?! The Princess _Kyoko_?!”

“…the Princess…” Most frightening is how even Chikusa voices that out, his voice a dangerous murmur contemplating battle.

If they’re willing to direct hate over at Hana, they’re undoubtedly willing to direct hate at a princess of the country that crushed theirs.

“You bitch—” Before Ken can even get that out, he’s punched, sent flying into the opposite wall by a panting Hana. “You little—”

“What is it?” Hana challenges him to speak.

Tsuna can’t see, but he can certainly hear the moment Ken goes subdued. That moment lines up with the instant Hana’s voice grows distant, as if flashing over to where Ken is.

“I’ve let you have your way with me for long enough. I don’t mind if you spit or kick at me for a few thousand times. But how _dare_ you speak Kyoko’s name like you’re worthy?” She’s a spitting ball of fire.

Tsuna sweats profusely as he smiles blindly in the darkness. For once, he’s glad not to see what she’s doing.

“Say it. I _dare_ you.”

“Y-You and her are no different—OMFPH!” Something sounds like it’s breaking. It might be Ken’s backbone. Or then again, Chikusa’s.

“Hana-chan…” Kyoko calls out softly, a little moved. “…In some ways, she hasn’t changed.” Kyoko is fondly smiling when Tsuna looks at her. “Always so protective when it comes to others.” She tells him, as if finding some similarity with him.

No, no, no! Tsuna shakes his head side to side, bewildered. Where does he hold any similarity to her?!

“From now on, what do you intend to do?” Reborn steps up and asks. Obviously, if Kyoko showed up, she doesn’t intend to fight, but, “By luring humans to their deaths, you’ve broken an important rule of Heavens. And by ruining those two’s ‘therapy’, you’ve crossed Fon – not that that matters much to me.”

Reborn shrugs.

Tsuna side-eyes him with a deadpan. Why did you mention him then?

“I don’t intend to put up a fight.” Kyoko smiles. “It’s obvious the Great Emperor suspected something when he sent Wind Master Gokudera and Rain Master Yamamoto anyways. My original body is currently making her way here with them.”

“Oh?” Reborn lifts a brow. Since Kyoko just confirmed this version of her is the hollow shell that was formerly Fuuta, “I take it you are not the one who lured us towards this direction then?”

Like riding a sword, it’s impossible to forget a skill and make an ugly, botched work the moment one learns a high-quality shell like Fuuta.

“Why would I?” Kyoko’s face flashes, aghast. A bit glumly, she says, “I’m the one who wants to find them! Whoever they are, the moment Literature God Shoichi mentioned Hantsuki, Onii-chan refused to drop the topic. Because of that, he had to come and discover all this.”

She directs a little wan smile at herself.

Tsuna drops his head, sweating profusely. Because of his own trouble, he’d dragged her into this unwittingly and uncovered her skeletons… not that it’s bad, really! Killing people is bad! But… considering that Kyoko’s his first friend from the Upper Heavens, and this is how nicely she’s treating him, even after he unveils her…

The sounds of bickering gods and goddess above are drawing close.

Kyoko’s hollow shell looks up, preparing to face the music.

“…Kyoko-chan.” Tsuna calls out softly, barely a whisper.

“…Hm?”

“At that time, when we were being chased, why did you let me go to Onii-san, and not end up coming by yourself? If you had done that…” Tsuna hesitates.

If Tsuna was preoccupied with those two Elemental Masters, and Ryohei was sent away to his aid, Kyoko could have cleaned up things here and hid this mess.

“Hm… I wonder why,” Kyoko smiles lightly, looking up at the walls.

From atop, one Sun God’s dropped off on the edge of the wall by an irritated Wind Master, and he looks over the brim, peering down at them.

Upon spotting Hana, his face lights up with a gasp.

“I guess… I just don’t want to lie to Onii-chan anymore.”


	30. Saddle

“Whatever you are thinking, stop it. Stop thinking. Stop _breathing_. As a matter of fact, it might just be better if I take things into my own hands. It’ll definitely be—”

“Now, now, Gokudera, no need to be so violent!” The cheery Rain Master drags the Wind Master who is still angry over the crossdressing back.

‘Thank you! I owe you my life!’ Tsuna inwardly sobs.

Behind him, Reborn who has transformed back to his infantile form is currently acting innocent. Tsuna reckons he will stay this way the whole time, even if a threat appears. No reason why a ghost should reveal himself to get caught by the officials.

“Hana, you…” Ryohei is staring at Hana with large eyes on the other side.

Biting her lips, Hana turns away.

Before either one of them can say another word, Kyoko and her fake shell both step forward. She smiles lightly as they clap hands, one shimmering rainbow before disappearing in a burst of spiritual energy. Then, with grace and elegance, the Kyoko who had led all three heaven officials steps forward, raising her hands.

“Alright. I’m ready. I shall confess, every crime here is done by me.” Kyoko declares sweetly.

On Hana’s face, there is an immediate trace of panic.

“Kyoko—”

“It’s true that I was the one who scratched up the statue at Hantsuki’s entrance. I was also the one who led those men inside to be sacrificed by these kids to those monsters.”

“You! How dare you call us—” Ken’s mouth is silenced with a single smile from Kyoko. Her eyes are not smiling.

Closing her eyes, Kyoko lowers her head and admits, “Four hundred years ago, when I was put in-charge of this area, I came back to visit thinking this place could be reopened for settlement. However, I only found this laboratory, where a spell was left from during the great war back then. And Hana-chan, who was being tortured by this _rascals_ , who was convinced to stay despite me coaxing her to leave.”

She meets Hana’s eyes, which are only widening in desperate realization.

“It was then that I decided I should punish them by taking matters into my own hands.” She finishes.

“No, it’s not true. The spell back then was—” casted by Hana, to give the hoodlums an outlet to release their anger. But saying so will break another great rule of the heavens, so Tsuna leaps up onto her head to silence her with his weight.

“Kitsune-Gami, is what the Moon Goddess saying true?” Wind Master Gokudera looks at him with steel-hard emerald eyes.

“Wait—”

“Yes.” Tsuna dips his tiny fox scalp.

“You little fox, I swear, I will skin you and bread-crumb you and fry you—” Hana’s voice grows louder.

Tsuna holds firm on the top of her head.

“Kyo…ko…?” Ryohei intones, bewildered.

When Kyoko had led them here, she had said nothing besides a simple ‘I surrender’ all of a sudden to the two heaven officials. This had puzzled Ryohei, but he’d always left the thinking to his sister and thought Kyoko merely sent some signal that managed to work out whatever misunderstanding they had. But once she led him here, he saw another fake skin of Kyoko in there. Ryohei had immediately thought of Fuuta, whose behaviour along the way reminded him of Kyoko, the obedient sister when she was younger.

But now, being forced to understand that she did all those things behind his back, and worse still, that it was for Hana and she’d never thought to consult him.

“…Don’t worry, Hana-chan, Onii-chan! Even if I’m punished, it won’t be severe!” Seeing their heavy faces, Kyoko forced herself to let out a light-hearted laugh. “I’m ranked highly in the Upper Heavens, aren’t I? And all the mortals I dragged into this committed one grave crime or another. At most, it will only be a few decades in detainment.”

Seeing her like this, it only makes them feel worse.

“…This was all my fault.” Hana bitterly grits out.

“You know that’s not true, Hana-chan.”

“If only I’d went with you that time.” Hana continues wistfully.

“Hantsuki was your home.” Kyoko cuts in. “Even if you’d stayed, I understood.” Her eyes soften. “It’s because you’re like this, that’s why Onii-chan and I love you.”

Wide-eyed, at a loss for words, Hana opens her mouth then closes it, choosing not to say anything at all.

“Onii-chan,” Kyoko then calls out.

“Kyoko.” Ryohei returns her call with a conflicted look in his eye.

Seeing that expression, Kyoko smiles gently but does not address it.

“Treat Hana-chan well. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything before. I… I wanted to protect you for once.” Kyoko smiles bitterly.

That year, when Ryohei went out to war and immediately ascended during the war with Hantsuki, Kyoko could only think of how she never got to protect him. They’d promised they’d celebrate after war; that Kyoko could reign supreme with her intelligence and this time, it would be Kyoko protecting the Kingdom (and him), but who would have expected that in the end, the elder brother would leave her side?

“Kyoko…” Ryohei has a face of mixed emotions. He is simple, but Tsuna, taking a peek at him, can’t help but wonder what he must feel in this instant.

In the end, Ryohei settles for a firm smile.

“I will see you when we return to the Upper Heavens!”

“…Mnh!” Kyoko smiles even when she’s being wrapped by Immortal Binding Ropes, and then as she was being sent back to the Upper Heavens.

With one goddess sent ahead, there are four remaining matters they have to deal with: 1 and 2 being the hoodlums. 3 being the priestess. 4 being Tsuna and Reborn.

Wait, why is Tsuna being considered in that equation?!

“—Because isn’t that your child?” Wind Master Gokudera lifts a brow like it’s a matter of fact.

Tsuna nearly turns prune red with this repeated misunderstanding.

“Why does everybody think you’re my child?” He glances mournfully at Reborn.

“Eh? Why else would you bring along a child to the battlefield?” Gokudera blinks twice, abruptly startled.

“…” Good point. “I can take care of him just fine. You don’t need to worry, thank you.”

“Ah, good then. I hate it when my middle heaven assistants smell of poop and milk.” Gokudera wrinkles his nose. Naturally, he won’t be touching this… this _thing_ with bare hands.

…It’s therapeutic to see Reborn treated as a normal infant with normal needs. 

In any case, 1 and 2 were slated to be sent along with Kyoko, no doubt to be the scapegoats for some part of her crimes. Heavens are unjust like that. Even upstairs, there are still people who’re favoured and treated with love. As a god who has been lying on the outskirts of Heavens for 800 years, Tsuna also can’t say more other than to worriedly fuss,

“Please treat them kindly.”

Ken’s eyes rolls so much before he was sent upstairs, they almost drop out of their sockets.

Hana is sent to reside with Ryohei until she is called for questioning regarding Kyoko’s matter.

And thus, all other immortals sides Tsuna and Reborn leave for the Upper Heavens.

“Reborn…”

Standing in the heart of a ruins that is now properly ruined by the heaven officials’ great battle, Tsuna feels a little hollow-hearted.

The baby fox looks to the side to take a proper glance at Reborn’s as usual impassiveface.

“…Now that these matters are over, do you have any plans?” He asks, both inquisitive and the tiniest bit timid.

“Aren’t we going home so we can have freshly cooked aburaage?” Reborn questions cutely.

“Ah! Right! Aburaage! Definitely! We’re going back for aburaage!” Fox ears perk up.

Reborn maintains his usual babyish smile he rubs the tips of those soft fluffy ears when Tsuna tells him to get on.

“Let’s go!” Tsuna races excitably.

Reborn’s face darkens. “Tsuna, your ergonomics rating has decreased. 1 star.”

“…”

Okay! He’ll walk slow as a turtle then. Does that earn him 5 stars now, valuable customer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author has something to say: (In the future):
> 
> Tsuna: I am a good saddle for my seme in order to receive aburaage.
> 
> Reborn: I receive a good ride from my uke for the sake of aburaage.
> 
> Bianchi: How... How is that supposed to work out?
> 
> \----------------------------------------------  
> Haha for some reason, this story's kudos has nearly doubled since the last I updated.  
> Thank you to all those who supported, and I hope I will keep this up!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue...?  
> Do kudos/bookmark/subscribe/comment to let me know your interest.


End file.
